Bets always lead to broken hearts
by Fangrules
Summary: Fang Dente is the typical popular boy loved by everyone with one exception - Maximum Ride. She's the unbreakable. What happens when Fang agrees to a bet that will either make or break everything he's grown to love?
1. Prologue

"Max I have to tell you something." His voice sounded almost pained but she knew better than to believe that, after all he was Fang Dente and everyone knew he was a damn good actor.

"How much?" her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it as if she had shouted the words at him.

How could she know? He hadn't told anyone and Ryan had been sworn to secrecy. "You knew?" He stuttered out, feeling like a complete and utter imbecile. He knew what it meant of she knew about the bet. He knew it would all end and he didn't know what to do about it. She would never believe him.

She shrugged fiddling with her hands in her lap like she always did when something was bothering her. "T'was just a hunch really." He tried to read into her words, it would usually be so easy she was like an open book to him. He had to stop himself from backtracking when he noticed how hollow her words were how void of all emotion they were and that scared him.

"How…?" Was all he could choke out. He could feel his throat closing, could feel his blood running cold. This couldn't be happening, not now after everything that had happened.

She let loose a humourless laugh and shook her head, shooting him a fleeting glance before concentrating on her hands once again. "It's not the first time it's happened to me." she explained nodding slightly. "Everyone wants to see who can break the _unbreakable_ Maximum Ride." Her voice was bitter like even just speaking the words was against everything she was.

"Max-" he started, he needed to explain to her that it was real that it had started out as just a bet but… he had gotten to know her and now… now he was pretty sure he was in love with her but she cut him off before he could continue.

"It's fine Fang, really. I'm used to it by now." She assured standing up and pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "Bye."

And then she was gone. Just like that he had lost her, he hadn't even bothered to go after her. He knew what he had done, knew the pain she was no doubt feeling because there was something he was 100% sure about. Maximum Ride had fallen in love with him, just like he had planned.

**Ok I would like it noted that this is up on a trial basis so if you like it, review and put it on alert please, I don't have the patience to write stories that no one likes as almost all my stories have shown I have only completed two and am currently on a third, all of which are very popular.**

**Hope you liked it guys!**

**Fangrules**


	2. movies and Dente

Chapter 1

"Ella give it back!" I yelled at my sister from across the table.

"Never!" She laughed evilly dashing into the kitchen.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Mom gasped when Ella almost knocked her over on her way to the back door.

"Ella has my laptop." I shouted behind me pushing open the door and looking around and spotting her diving behind a tree.

"Ella I swear if you break that you will die!" I screeched jumping on top of her and wrestling my laptop out of her grip.

"Geez calm down Max." She grumbled rubbing her arm and pouting up at me as I hugged my black laptop to my chest.

"You know for an eleven year old you can really be a pain in the arse." I huffed, standing up. "Isn't Nudge meant to be coming over today?" I asked helping her up but keeping my laptop safely under my arm.

"Yeah. Oh I forgot to tell you!" She gasped suddenly and started jumping up and down.

"Oh no." I groaned walking slightly faster into the house.

"Mum's busy today and she said that you could take us to the movies." She informed me, jogging to catch up.

"You can't be serious!" I whined walking straight through the kitchen.

Mum was coming down the stairs, slipping on her coat.

"Mum, do I have to?" I pouted and she chuckled, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I have a meeting to get to hon; please can you just take your sister to the movies?" She pleaded and I was so close to caving. She sighed. "How about this, you let your sister watch her movie first and then you and JJ can watch whatever you want after."

"Fine." I mumbled, still not liking the idea of carting my little sister around.  
"Thank you. Now I have to go, have fun!" mum left the house and we could hear mum pull out of the driveway.

"Yes! I win!" Ella laughed skipping into the hall.

Beforei could murder my sister the doorbell rang and Ella squealed excitedly throwing the door open to reveal her partner in crime.

"Nudgey-pudgey!" She giggled hugging her friend.

"Ellie!" Nudge replied hugging her back.

They hadn't shut up the entire drive, no let me rephrase that; they hadn't stopped giggling and screaming the entire drive. Yes that's about right. I loved my sister but sometime I really just felt like killing her, she had woken me up this morning by pouring a glass of water on my face. Then she proceeded to snatch my laptop off my desk and bolt out the room yelling that I needed to get out of bed.

"Oh my gosh look who's over there!" Nudge whisper/squealed tugging on Ella's arm as we entered the movie house.

Ella gasped when she followed Nudges line of sight and started giggling uncontrollably.

That only meant one thing. Extremely slowly my eyes followed Nudge and Ella's giggles over to _him_. Aw come on! I think I accidentally voiced that because JJ laughed beside me.

"Check it out Maxie, it's your best friend!" JJ said sarcastically.

"Of all days he had to chooses today!" I growled shaking my head and pulling Ella, Nudge and JJ into the theatre but of coarse because this is my life he then decided to notice me.  
"Max! What a coincidence!" I let go of Ella and JJ's arms and turned round to glare right at him.

"Dente." I spat through clenched teeth.

"Ah Maxie, I thought we were at least on a first name basis." He pouted mocking me.

"Keep dreaming _Nickolas_." I sneered and his obsidian eyes flickered with anger.

"Ouch, that hurt Maxie." He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and walked up to me.

Much to my disgust he was at least a head taller than me and looked down on me like I was a toy of his.

"I'm pretty sure even you know what I go by." He whispered his eyes boring into mine.

"Of coarse I do Dente. See I just did it, not my fault you don't even know the meaning of your last name." I said sweetly stepping back and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Maaax." Ella whined from behind me. "The movie's about to start." She complained.

"You better go Maxie." He murmured. "See you at school." He flashed a smile at me and winked at Ella before he turned and walked back to his friends. When I faced Ella Nudge and JJ again Ella was a light shade of pink and Nudge was giggling hysterically whispering animatedly to my sister about the fact that Nickolas 'Fang' Dente had actually _winked_ at her.

"You could do so much better." I rolled my eyes at them and they glared at me. JJ on the other hand agreed before ushering us all into the theatre to watch Step Up 3D. I sat down in the comfy chair and threw my legs up onto the chair in front of me crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're so embarrassing Max, why can't you be normal and not insult everything that walks past you?" Ella grumbled from beside me.

I didn't bother replying, it was pointless and besides I actually wanted to see this movie so I kept quiet.

**There you go, it's rubbish so I apologise and for all those who are reading Island Paradise and want an update the reason I started this is to get rid of some of the stuff in my head. my issue is that I get so many ideas swirling in my head that I can't actually write something good until I get rid of said ideas so this is my way to do it so please be patient I'm completely stuck right now for IP but I will update.**

**Fangrules**


	3. weekend: part 1

At the end of the movie Ella and Nudge started babbling on about how hot all the actors were while JJ insisted that we see Sorcerers Apprentice next.

"It doesn't start for like another hour and a half." JJ informed me and I raised an eyebrow at her as we exited the theatre. "What? I've wanted to see it for a while now so I checked the times before we went in." She defended and I laughed.

"Alright, whaddya wanna do till then?" I asked everyone and instantly Nudge and Ella practically yelled shopping.

I groaned. "You can't be more creative?"

"Oh come on Max, when was the last time you went shopping? It'll be fun I swear." Ella hooked her arm through mine and tugged us all along.

"But I don't wanna." I persisted and after another ten minutes Ella finally decided that I was too embarrassing to hang around with and gave me permission to leave.  
"Fine whatever!" She huffed plucking a long pink top from the hook and walking off towards the dressing rooms.  
"You mind if I hang here?" It was meant to be a question but when I turned to face JJ she was using Bambi eyes.

"Not fare!" I complained looking away instantly.  
"Please Max, we can't leave your sister alone so I can look after them! Please!"

After a few more seconds I caved. "Traitor." I mumbled and she grinned happily at me.  
"Meet you at the theatre fifteen minute before?" She asked already halfway to the changing room.  
shaking my head at my best friend I exited the store muttering to myself. I already knew where I wanted to go so I instantly walked off towards the sports centre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

School. Whoever invented it should have been shot. Here I am sitting in science class while my teacher rants on about some new sort of element that no one will ever remember since we're all half asleep already. I really wished JJ was here to keep me company since I was bored out of my mind but unfortunately this was one of the four lessons we didn't have together. Who did I happen to have the privilege of having science with might you ask? Well Fang Dente if you really want to know. The boy is infuriating. He is just such a pigheaded sexist idiot. I hated his guts and everyone in the school knew it, I mean when you beat him up in seventh grade in the middle of a crowded hall it's a bit of a loud message aint it? The idiot in question unfortunately sat two rows ahead of me and of coarse Lisa, Brigid and Tara took the seats directly behind him and his idiotic friends. I saw a flash of white paper shooting towards Fang only to land on the table in front of him. The guy who sat there opened the letter, read it and almost fell out of his chair. I guess what Lisa wrote wasn't exactly the cleanest of things. Instantly the guy who I recognised to be Tristan spun round his eyes still as big as dinner plates to look at the three guys behind him.

Lisa and Brigid were giggling like imbeciles and Tara was whispering to them about the note. Disgusting people.

Choosing to ignore my stupid classmates I continued to doodle on my book, just drawing random things that came into my head.

"Aw I knew you loved me Maxie." That dreaded voice whispered into my ear.

Now since I wasn't expecting it I jumped out of my skin and would have fallen off my chair but Fang firmly gripped my shoulder to keep me in place. Looking around the classroom I noticed that there was only two people lingering in the classroom chatting and walking at a snails pace towards the door. When had class ended? I asked myself and then remembered the problem standing behind me. I wrenched myself out of his grip and grabbed my books glaring at him for an instant before darting from the classroom.

Fang's P.O.V.

She was just so easy to tease, she was such a hothead that it didn't take much to make her blow her top as my seventh grade experience will prove but I have become extremely good at the arts of Max. She's extremely predictable most times but just when you think you know exactly what she's gonna do she goes and does the opposite.

I stood by her desk chuckling to myself highly amused that I had frightened her. She was totally zoned out, doodling on her book. Of coarse when I saw her still sitting in her chair making no movement to pack up and leave I decided to take advantage of the situation. She had been drawing something and after a few second said something could be identified as the word _Dente_. I smirked at the fact that she had written my surname on her book but frowned when she proceeded to draw drops of blood and a knife pointing to it and making it look like it had been ripped apart. That was what I couldn't understand about Max and I guess what made me pick on her so bad, she never once acted like all the rest of the girls I had ever met, the first time she saw me I had smiled at her and she chose to glare murderously back. It had confused me so much, every other girl I had ever met turned into giggling idiots if I even looked at them but not Max and even as the years passed her thoughts of me never changed resulting in many rows much to the student body's delight. Maximum Ride was a mystery. Maximum Ride was my one exception.

Ryan walked up to me after Max had darted from the classroom, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. "Dude, what happened to being irresistible? Because as far as I can see she's most definitely resisting!" he boomed.

I glared at him as we headed out of the classroom. "Shut up." I snapped but that didn't keep him quiet.

"Seriously, what's her issue?" he asked. "There's something wrong with that girl I'm telling ya. You know what? I take that back there is no way in hell she can seriously be a girl. I've never seen something so freaking rabid in my life." He stopped for a moment and when I glanced at him I saw a huge grin spreading across his face.

"What?" I asked cautiously already not liking what would come out of his mouth.

"If anyone can get Maximum Ride to break it's you Fangy-boy."

"Okay, I'll bite."

"Let's make a bet." He suggested that grin still firmly in place. "Six months, you think you could get the unbreakable Maximum Ride to fall for you?" he challenged.

My competitive side instantly came out. "I can do it in three." I sneered and he raised his eyebrows.

"Done. Three months starting tomorrow." He clapped his hands happily as we entered the lunchroom.

"Wait, what are the stakes?" I pressed wanting to know what I could do to him when I won.

"Let's play for cash. Three thousand."

"Agreed." This would be fun.

Max's P.O.V.

It's been a week since my little run-in with Dente. I don't know what his problem it but he is being ten times more irritating that usual, and that's saying something. JJ agrees that something is up and has decided to become my own personal detective. We were sitting in our dorms on Friday just counting down the minutes until our parents came to pick us up for the weekend. The joys of being a weekly boarder, two whole days without Dente. Ah the beauty of it.

"Maybe he likes you." JJ mused and I gawked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Uh JJ I think all the bloods rushed to your head, maybe you should sit up." I advised cocking my head to the side so that I could sort of look at her the right way round since she was lying on her bed with her head hanging off the end and staring at me upside down.

"Ha ha, funny funny." She play glared at me before continuing. "But seriously, remember the saying if a guy picks on you he likes you."

"Oh yes that must be it, Dente must have a crush on me! That has to be it! I mean it can't just be the fact that he's prone to being an annoying prat." I rolled my eyes at her lame excuse and picked up my phone charger and stuffing it into my bag.

"What ever it was just a guess, so what do your parents have planned for this weekend?" she asked finally taking my advice and sitting up swaying slightly as the blood left her red face.

"Camping, Dad's decided that we need to get out more." I chuckled remembering my Dad's lecture at the kitchen table last Sunday. I loved him but I honestly didn't know how he would survive the outdoors, he was a total city man. He didn't even know how to put up a tent. At least it would guarantee an interesting weekend. "What about you?"

"Ugh, nothing. As usual, Dad's on a work trip in New York and Mom's in Paris shopping." JJ grumbled and I felt bad for my friend.  
"Sorry Jay."

"S'okay, I get 'sorry we weren't there again' money so I'm fine. We can go shopping for something to wear to Chris's dorm party next week."  
I groaned and stood up. "You're still taking me to that?" I whined really not wanting to spend any amount of time in a dorm filled with people

"Of coarse! I swear it'll be fun, besides we'll only be there for a little while so it's not like I plan on forcing you to pull an all-nighter." She explained jumping up and digging in her already packed bag.

She pulled out a small phone and handed it to me.  
"What's this for?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
"You're off camping. You know where there's hardly any signal? And I'm going to be bored out of my mind so I'll be calling you. This is the only thing that's gonna keep me sane for the next two days."

"JJ, I'm pretty sure we have established-"

"Nope, not gonna hear it!" She interrupted. "Please Maxie? You're my best friend and if you want you can give it back on Monday I just need to be able to talk to you ok?" She pleaded and- oh no! Bambi eyes! Of coarse because of the latter I caved.

"Fine." I sighed. "But I'm giving it back on Monday!" I insisted and she grinned widely.

"Thank you!" She giggled happily.

"Damn bambi eyes." I huffed throwing the phone into the bag.

"JJ, I've been gone for a few hours, calm down." I chuckled and shook my head as I walked along the path.

"Well at least you're somewhere you want to be." She grumbled and I chuckled.

"Don't worry JJ, I'll be back on Sunday night, promise."

"Good because I am currently so bored out of my mind it's not even funny."

"You're born to complain you know that?"

I shook my head breaking out of the forest and grinned when I reached my destination. The waterfall was absolutely stunning and extremely high much to my delight, I would be able to dive after I checked the bottom. I took in the crystal clear water shining in the light and the lush green grass coating the banks. There was currently no one else there which only made it that much better. Well I thought there was no one else there. I looked up at the top of the falls, trying to gage just how high it was when I could make out a figure standing close to the edge. The figure was most definitely male dressed in black swimming trunks but that was all I could make out with the sun right behind him. I watched as he took a few steps back so that just his head was visible before he ran back and jumped straight over the edge, his arms above his head. He landed without a splash and to say I was impressed would be an understatement that was a brilliant dive. I continued walking along the bank and watched the dark figure beneath the water. He came up on the other side of the lake pulling himself onto the grass and shaking the water out of his black hair.  
"Heellooo! Maxie? Aaanyone hoooome!" JJ yelled in my ear and came back to reality.

"What?" I snapped back without meaning to. She interrupted my ogling. This guy was hot and that was just from staring at his eight back.

"Geez."

"Sorry, JJ there's just this really hot guy-" I stopped midsentence when said hot guy lifted his face up so that I could get a proper look. "YOU HAVE GO TTO BE KIDDING ME!" I screeched of coarse grabbing his attention. My eyes were wide and my mouth agape and the anger was boiling inside of me.

"OH MY GOD MAX ARE YOU OK!" Screamed JJ into the phone as I dove into the bushes.

"This cannot be happening. No no no no no no no no!" I chanted resting my head against a tree and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hello care to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE!"

"You will never guess who's here." I hissed angrily, really just wanting to hit something right then. Preferably his face.

"Who!" JJ asked eagerly.

"Ride? What are you doing in the bushes?" _He_ said pushing apart the bushes to look at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh…" JJ trailed off hearing him. Only one person called me Ride.

"I'll talk to you later." I snapped the phone shut before JJ could protest and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Like it's any of your business." I huffed glaring at him.

"Riiight." He chuckled leaning against the tree and looking down at me his eyes shining with mischief.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, wanting to know who I could kill for ruining my weekend.

"Uh, camping? Isn't that usually what you do in places like this?" He laughed at my sour expression.

"I really don't have time for your crap Dente, so how's about this? I'll stay out of your way this weekend and you stay out of mine and then you'll go back to school without any missing and/or broken limbs." I hissed standing up and shoving passed him.

"Well it's nice to see you too Maxie." I could hear the amusement in his voice and I so badly wanted to wipe that smile from his ugly face.

"Dente." I warned as he continued to follow me back to camp.

"Ride." He chuckled and I stomped off angrily. But he was hot on my heels and I couldn't shake him off. I practically ran to camp and luckily my mum was outside with putting the last of the things away.

"Max there you are! Ella and I are-" Mum stopped midsentence and I was confused for about a millisecond before I remembered Dente. "Who's this?" she asked innocently and I had to hold in a groan. Really Mum? Really?

"Nick Dente Mrs Ride, I'm a friend of Max's from school." He gave my mum a smile and I watched utterly horrified as she practically turned into a pile of goo. Oh god I was never going to live this down.

"It's nice to meet you Nick." I was mentally slapping myself in humiliation and made to walk past and into the tent leaving my Mum and sister to be as pathetic as they wanted over Dente but Mum stopped me putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, Ella and I are going to check up on your father, he was attempting fly fishing the last time we checked and we need to make sure he hasn't embedded anything into himself so we should be back in about an hour or so."

"Yeah sure." I mumbled and after giving another smile to Dente Mum tugged Ella's arm in the general direction of the dam. Ella was practically hyperventilating at the fact that Fang Dente was in our camp. I swear sometimes I wondered if we were really related.

"Where you going Maxie?" Dente asked as I pulled open my tent.

"Away from you." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This was gonna be the longest weekend of my entire life.

For some unknown reason Dente was still at my camp when my sister and Mum returned unfortunately for me. I had been sitting quietly in my tent listening to my I-pod and writing on my laptop when there was a knock on the tent door. Well as much of a nock as one can on material. I took out my earphones and closed my laptop opening the first layer of the door, still leaving the mosquito netting between myself and whoever wanted to bug me.

"Hey."

"Go away Dente, don't you have your own family to annoy?" I snapped and of coarse Mum heard me.  
"Maximum Ride stop being such a sourpuss and get out of that tent." She ordered and after glaring at Dente I opened the tent and slipped out instantly starting to walk out of the camp.

"I'm going for a walk." I called back and angrily stormed off, Dente right behind me. Once in the forest again I spun around to face him.

"Ok listen Dente, I don't know what you're trying to pull here but I swear if you don't stop stalking me I will break your jaw." I hissed but he didn't even flinch instead he leant against a tree calmly.

"You're such a ray of sunshine you know that?" he mused. "I honestly don't get you Ride. You hate my guts-"

I cut him off "Understatement of the century."

He rolled his eyes at my childish behaviour and continued. "And I don't even know why, is it really that bad if I try and find out why you always want to castrate me?"

Right. Uhm. Not too sure what to say. Stupid brain just when I need it to work it decides to go on vacation.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered and walked off.

"Max wait." Dente grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"What?"

"You seem to think I'm a selfish ass, at least gimme the chance to prove you wrong."

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked flabbergasted. Why the heck would he even suggest that?

"Come on. It's hardly fair if you judge me if you don't even know me. Two days, that's all I'm asking. Two days to prove that I'm not as bad as you think I am." He was almost begging now and I really would have laughed in his face but when I looked into his almost black eyes I noticed that he was 100% serious, no hint of joking at all. And s I possibly made the stupidest mistake of my life.

"Fine. Two days." I agreed and he smiled gratefully at me.

"Thank you." He then took my hand and started pulling me away.

"What are you doing?" I demanded trying to get him to let me go.

"I only have two days, so I'm starting now." He released my wrist and winked at me before walking off leaving me standing there confused and surprised for a moment before I ran to catch up.

**Ok there, you're officially not allowed to complain about the length of that! **

**I no my chappies are short but sorry that's what you get if you want me to update almost every day, I am not a writing machine guys so you can choose. Frequent updates with 2-4 pages or once a week with longer chappies? Ur call.**

**Oooo something I want you guys to do, think of a song that will go with the plot of the story!**

**This'll be gud.**

**Oh and my excuse for not updating on the weekend. I can't. like I really can't, we're in the middle of nowhere with no internet so sorry everyone, there will not be any weekend updates. My updating ranges from Sunday afternoon/night to Monday morning depends on how lazy I am or how late we get home. Everyone from Firefighter and Island Paradise will know that I don't update on the weekends. **

Fang- You made me sound like such a moron

**Courtney- aw don't worry Fangy! Max will fix that soon enough *Cackles manically***

Fang- I think she's lost it

**Courtney- oh honey I never had it. **

Fang- riiiiight this is where I run away screaming.

**Courtney- *grumbles* Meany **

**Review! You know you want to!**

**10 before I update! Be warned!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ /**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ /**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\/**

**\/**

**Fangrules**


	4. weekend: part 2

"You're joking right? Please, please tell me you're joking!" JJ wailed into the phone, her voice filled with despair.

"I wish I was." I chuckled at the horror in my best friends voice and quite frankly I understood why she was reacting like she was because if you had told me yesterday that I would be spending the weekend with Fang Dente and would actually have _fun_ I'd have laughed so hard they'd most probably institutionalise me.

"What has he done to you? Brainwash? Bribery? What?"

"JJ I'm just as freaked out as you are don't worry." I assured looking up at the roof of the tent and shaking my head. I couldn't help but smile though, remembering what Dente and I had done today.

"Oh obviously your not because as far as I can tell you're gonna spend _tomorrow_ with him too!"

"I promised him 2 days JJ." I grumbled really wishing she would just drop it now, it was really getting old and Ella was bound to come and fetch me for dinner down at the water.

"Just you wait until you get back to school, then we'll talk. Right now you are completely ignoring what I'm saying so I'm going to leave now." She huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too Jay."

"Yeah yeah." I could hear the beginning of a laugh in her voice and then she put down the phone, probably to make sure she didn't ruin her 'upset' façade and laugh.

"Max! What are you still doing in there!" Ella started 'banging' on the tent and I stood up, shoving my phone into my bag.

"Coming, coming. Geeze." I unzipped the tent and slipped out to find Ella standing with her hands on her hips.

"Mum said six thirty, it's almost eight, where have you been?" She asked curiously walking beside me.

"I've been busy." I shrugged, not giving her any sign that I had been doing something even remotely interesting.  
"You were with Fang!" She gasped suddenly and stopped. I turned round to face her and found that she was grinning hugely.

"Oh no. what?" I groaned and she squealed.

"Wait until I tell Nudge!" She laughed.

"Honestly Ella, why are you so in love with him? How many times have you talked to him?" I snapped spinning around and storming off. She was really killing my happy buzz.

"I probably know him better than you do." She shot back, extremely displeased with my comment.

"Uh, Ells gossip and things you've learned from you're 'surveys' don't count." I informed her.

She didn't reply and chose to pout and cross her arms over her chest.

We arrived at the water then and I was surprised to find quite a few people surrounding the small fire my parents had started.

"Max!"

Ella heard him before I did and she gasped softly when she noticed he was walking towards us.

"Oh come on." I took hold of her shoulders and forced her in front of me.

Dente reached us then and flashed me a smile. "We're all going for a swim, you coming?" He asked, shaking his mop of wet hair at us to make a point.  
"Dente!" I gasped ducking behind Ella who was now soaked though she didn't exactly look upset about it.

What did my idiotic, love sick sister do? Well she giggled like a moron. Dente's eyes were glittering with mischief.

"Dente, meet Ella, my demented little sister." I introduced quickly ready to just shove her in the direction of mum and dad. And then he did the worst thing possible.

**Eh, what can I say? Its short it sucks but whaddaya gonna do? Anyway I hope its ok, I know it's bad but I've only just got back on m feet, I've been having serious trouble writing lately as those from Island Paradise will know. I swear I'll update IP sometime this week okay guys? Please, you really need to tell me when my writing goes down hill but just saying 'it's getting bad now' or something like that please TELL ME WHAT I'VE DONE WRONG! Otherwise I won't know how to fix it!**

**Reviews are love**

**Love is inspiration**

**Inspiration is updates!**

**Lol I think it's cute!  
Fangrules**


	5. i know it's early for them but soz

hey guys,

having issues with Island Paradise at the mo an di will prob rewrite Bets but i assure you that i am not discontinuing anything, everyone seems to think i am ;)

A very sorry

Fangrules


	6. REALLY not in the mood so just read it

Hey guys,

i will not be updating for a while. before you all go and shout at me it is not because of not writing or anything it's simply that every single one of my FF's and personal story-sob sob I've been working on it for over a YEAR!- have been lost.

yes that's right, my bloody computer crashed. god i hate it. and i no wat ur thinking, why can't you just carry on writing on this computer? Well it doesn't have word to put it simply. in other words i'm shot. i can't update and i have nothing to write on, i might possibly be able to use one of my documents and update but it's working blindly, i read over my stuff while i write and i can't do that if i have to write on the open document. i apologise profusely for this i really do but there's nothing i can do.

notes for individual stories:

Island Love- it was all done and ready and i was going to post it last night! and then the stupid thing wouldn't turn back on!

Bets always lead to broken hearts- i have officially decide to rewrite it, i am going to make it much better and i hope you guys will like it more.

i luv al of you!

Fangrules


	7. Not so bad afterall

he smiled.

She blushed ten shades of red and just about turned to goo. I swear she would have dropped dead if I hadn't been holding her up.  
"And now it is time for said demented sister to leave." I started walking towards my parents with Ella in tow leaving Dente chuckling behind me.

When we got a fair amount of space between Dente and us Ella dug her heels into the dirt.

"Ells, come on." I said still pulling her along.

"No!" She huffed. "Tell me again why Fang Dente just asked you to go swimming?"

I spun around to face her and released her hand almost making her fall back into the dirt. "You want to know that bad?"

She nodded vigorously and grinned hugely at me.

"I honestly have no clue, I bump into him here and all of a sudden he wants to be friends." I explained. Now that I thought about it, it really didn't make any sense, why did Fang want to hang out? Yesterday he was being his usual pain in the arse self but now he wants us to be best buds? Something was up.

Ella proceeded to burst into laughter and I looked down at her, wondering if she had finally lost it. "Ella? You feeling alright?" I asked taking a step back.

"Oh don't you start." She snapped, half glaring at me, "You _hate_ Fang- no hate isn't a strong enough word. _He is the_ _bane of your existence_ as you have reminded us every single day since you started seventh grade- and now you're spending the weekend with him? Do I look stupid?" Then she stormed off, obviously not believing a word I had said. Riiight. Back to my problem.

When I looked back over at Dente a small blond haired girl stood beside him not even coming up to his waist, dressed in a pink and purple swimming costume tugging at his hand.

"Fang, come swim with us!" She pouted up at him and I smiled when his stern expression wavered.

"Ange I'm waiting for-" he paused when he noticed me and gave me an apologetic look.

"Who's this?" I questioned and the little girl turned round, still clutching Dente's hand.

"This is Angel, _my_ little sister." He introduced, picking her up and letting her climb onto his back.

Since when does Dente have any siblings? I had always thought he was an only child, "It's nice to meet you Angel." i smiled warmly at the cute little girl.

Angel grinned at me happily, "Hi." She giggled before going back to Dente. "Please Fang? Gazzy and Iggy are making bombs!"

Dente locked eyes with me, asking if I wouldn't mind hanging with his little sister.

I mouthed sure.

"Alright Ange, but only if Max can come too."

-Next Day-

"Max, Max wake up."

"Go way." I grumbled, turning over in my sleeping bag and shoving my face into my pillow.

"No, you have to get up now." The voice ordered sternly, turning me over again.

"Too…early!" I complained cracking my eye open slightly and noticing it was still dark, no way was I getting up now!

"Max." The voice growled, "Maximum Ride if you don't get your butt out of this tent right now I will tell the entire school about your pink Pj's."

I shot up instantly eyes flashing open and glaring into the darkness.  
"You dare." I hissed blinking rapidly trying to clear my vision.

"I will."

"Dente." If looks could kill Dente would have dropped dead by then, fun be damned. Dente was kneeling beside my sleeping bag with a torch in hand dressed in full black as usual he wore a very satisfied smirk and even in the dark I could make out his onyx eyes.

"Come on, we have things to do." He whispered shuffling back in the tent heading for the open door effectively making so much noise I'm surprised Ella didn't wake up.

"What time is it?" I whispered back angrily, attempting to see the time on my watch but failing dismally.

"Two thirty." He informed me and I groaned.

"You're kidding," I huffed, " Why in hells name would you wake me up at Two thirty in the freaking morning on _Sunday_?" Dente chuckled at my tone which only made me angrier.

"Surprise, now come on!" He urged and I grumpily climbed out of the tent, slipping on my boots.

"You have a death wish." I ran my fingers through my knotty hair trying not to look like a complete imbecile. That's all I would need, Fang Dente telling everyone at school about my bed-head and pink ducky Pj's. "And for you're information my gran gave me these pyjamas." I mumbled pulling on my jacket and stuffing my hands into the pockets.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He assured starting to walk in the direction of the Lake.

"You better not, if I even hear about someone mentioning anything remotely close to my Pj's I will kill you."

"Even half asleep you threaten me. There's no winning is there?" he chuckled shaking his head. "Besides you look cute in Ducks." He winked at me and to my utter horror I blushed.

"Whatever." I brushed it off instantly changing the subject. "So are you going to tell me why you woke me up this early in the morning on my last sleep-in day of the week?"

"You don't have much patience do you?"

"Nope." I said proudly as we came out onto the bank.

"Well you're going to have to wait another ten minutes."

"Aw come on Dente." I whined.

"Patience Maxie."

"Don't you start." I rolled my eyes.

Dente stopped a few meters from the water and pulled out a blanket I hadn't realised he had been holding. He spread it out on the ground and sat down, patting beside him.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspicious.

"Just sit Max."

Grudgingly I did as he said sitting beside him and bringing my legs up to my chest resting my chin on my knees.

A few minutes later and we were still sitting in silence, the sky starting to become slightly lighter.

I opened my mouth to complain to Dente once again about the fact that it was two in the morning and I wanted to go to bed when he held up his hand to silence me and gestured towards the sunrise.

"You woke me up at two in the morning for that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the sliver of light on the horizon.

Dente rolled his eyes, "Keep quiet and watch." He ordered and I pouted.

"Fine."

-2 hours later-

"Wow." I sighed, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Told you it'd be worth it." Dente smugly told me.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks Fang." I couldn't keep the awe from my face, the sunrise really was amazing. It was about four now so I was hoping to get in a few more hours of sleep before we had to pack up and head for school again.

I didn't even notice it but Dente had stopped walking and when I looked back he was staring at me with surprised eyes and raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked, looking down wondering if I had grown a second head or something.

"You called me Fang." He breathed coming up to me.  
"Well yeah, I guess I did." I mumbled, concentrating on the ground, suddenly embarrassed. Why was he making such a big deal out of it?

"You've never called me Fang before." He continued.

"Yes I have Dente." I locked eyes with him.

"Not funny Max." He grumbled obviously not happy with my comment. "So do I get your approval?" he asked hope shining in his mischievous eyes.

I pretended to really think hard about that letting the silence grow longer and longer until he cracked.

"Max!" Fang said exasperatedly and I laughed.

"You're not so bad…I guess." I mused.

He beamed proudly at me "I'll take what I can get. So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Besides I said your ok, doesn't mean I want to be trampled by high heels when your disciples decide I'm too much of a threat." I stated with a shrug.

Fang chuckled and shook his head, hand sliding into his messy black hair.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from." He seemed a little defeated and to my surprise found myself wanting to comfort him.  
How about this? Let's just get through the first week of school without insulting each other or in my case knocking you out."

He flashed me a smile and nodded. "I like that idea."

Baby steps, baby steps.

**Hate it love it I don't care just REVIEW! I know it's been a while and you guys have probably stopped reading it but I'm sorry, this is the first time I've waited so long to update since I started on FF over a year ago so I think that's pretty good. So please, forgive me this once and review. IL has been really bad on reviews- only four so far and I updated YESTERDAY!- so I'm a little down. Plus I'm on midterm which means I'll have more time to write! Ooooo and now things can actually happen! I was sooo stuck on how to get through the awkwardness between them so yeah! **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	8. Suspicious

-Sunday Afternoon-

Ah, school sweet school, how I missed it. Not. Mum and dad had dropped me and Ella off a few minutes ago and my darling sister and instantly run off to find her friends to gossip about the fact that her _tomboy sister_ had spent the weekend with Fang Dente and even _better_ he had smiled at her, _oh_, now she can die happy! I rolled my eyes and set out to find JJ who just so happened to be chatting up a smiling Iggy. Wow, ok? What am I missing? I thought dropping my weekend bag and crossing my arms over my chest standing behind Iggy. It took my best friend a while to realise that I was there and when she did she just about jumped out of her skin.

"Max!" She gasped startling Iggy who spun round with wide eyes.

"Hey JJ. Hey Iggy." I greeted eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Would you care to explain what the hell happened this weekend!" She exploded and I winced at the high pitched note she managed to reach.

"First of all, ouch. Second, what are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance knowing that it would get me nowhere but I most definitely wasn't going to start talking about finally admitting that Fang wasn't half-bad in front of his best friend.

"Oh don't you dare try and get out of this. I have been messaging you for two days! You haven't spoke to me since Friday! And all I got then was that you spent the freaking day with Dente of all people!" she continued to rattle on until she finally ran out of juice.  
"Sorry JJ, I was busy yesterday and the phone was off, I didn't have time to turn it on and I was up at two this morning for two hours so I kinda passed out in the car." I explained effortlessly.

She weighed the pros and cons of ignoring me and making me beg. We both knew it would only end badly for her so she caved. "Forgiven now spill it, what happened this weekend?"

I glanced at Iggy who had a full blown grin on his face.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He could hardly contain his laughter and when he failed shook his head. "Sneaky bastard." He whispered low enough that I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it.

"Whatever, go find your idiot friend." I shoved him off and turned to JJ.

"Dorm room, no way in hell am I going to let anyone overhear this." I picked up my bag and pulled her towards our room. Once inside I dropped my bag on the floor and threw the phone onto JJ's bed.

"I am done waiting, tell meee!" JJ whined irritatingly.

"Gosh calm down woman!" I huffed, "Long story short Fang was irritating the hell out of me on Friday. He said that I was judging him to quickly so I agreed to give him two days grace. He was a pain in the butt, pulled me into the pool, woke me up at two in the morning and then asked if we could be friends. Happy?"

When I got no reply I turned around to find her gaping at me with wide eyes and eyebrows just about disappearing into her hairline. "You've got to be kidding. Fang wants to be your _friend_?"

"Like I would let it be any more and besides I said that we should first try getting through a week without killing each other. Just because he's not a total arse outside of school doesn't mean that won't change surrounded by his disciples and fellow pigheaded jocks."

"Good point." JJ agreed obviously very proud that I was still acting like Max and not a disciple-in-training.

-Monday morning-

Beep beep beep…

_Shut uuup! _I groaned and rolled over shoving my pillow over my head and squeezing it tight.

Beep beep beep…

Arg! Stupid alarm! My arm swung out to knock it off my table but my hand made contact with my lamp instead. After searching the table for a few seconds I remembered that I had moved it to the window seat to make sure I got up. I hated JJ for suggesting that. very grumpily and still half asleep I climbed out of bed shuffling to the window seat.

"Shit!" I cried jumping up and down on the spot clutching my stubbed toe! Stupid bed! Who the hell put that there!

"Max." JJ grumbled sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "What you doing up?" She yawned dropping back onto her pillows.

"Science…project." I mumbled reaching the stupid alarm and hitting it over the head.

JJ whimpered and shut her eyes.

"You didn't do it on the weekend?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope." I popped the P and pulled on my jacket. "Go back to sleep."  
"Planning on it." She sighed.

I shook my head and tiredly shuffled out of the room into the corridor. Clicking the door shut softly I made my way to the computer centre trying hard to stay awake. Stupid Fang, I should wake him up too, make him pay for making me forget about the bloody thing. As quietly as I could I snuck into the Library checking to make sure Mrs Raven wasn't pulling another all-nighter. She was a weird Librarian- spent more time reading the books in the library than taking care of them. Ah! There she is. She was sitting at her desk in the centre a book in her face and a small lamp light on. Grinning I slid down onto my knees. This'll be easy. I crept along the floor under her desk trying to breath as quietly as I could knowing I would get gated for being up at this hour in the library. Clearing the desk I couldn't keep a smug grin from my face while I stood up behind a huge bookshelf.

The computer centre -luckily for me- was surrounded by high one way mirrors so I would be able to see Mrs Raven coming before she even realised I was there. I stopped at the edge of the barrier and listened really hard. Hmmm, someone was already in there… hiding in the shadows in case it was a teacher I had to stop myself from laughing when I saw him. sneaking up behind him I leant down right next to his ear.  
"Boo."

Fang jumped about ten feet in the air, effectively falling out of the chair and landing with a soft thump on the carpet.

"Ride!" He gasped, "What the hell are you doing here!" He hissed angrily standing up.

"The same thing you are." I stated gesturing to the computer on some science sight.

Fang's hand went straight to his hair like it always did and he took a minute to calm down. "Well we have two hours, get going." He ordered sitting back down.

I rolled my eyes at him but did as he said turning on the computer beside him

-Science class-

"That was close." I breathed dropping down in my seat.

"I'll second that." Fang agreed sitting down beside me.

It took me a minute to realise this and when I did my head snapped over to him. "You're sitting beside me."

Confusion filtered across his face, "Yeah I am."

"Why?" I asked sceptically.

"Dunno."

"Miss Ride and Mr Dente is there something you would like to say?"

"No sir." We robotically answered Mr Sanders.

"Then will you please pay attention."

Mr Sanders turned back to the board but everyone else in the class kept glancing back at Fang and I.

"I think you should go sit by Iggy." I stated pulling out my book.

"Why would I do that?" he asked and to my frustration actually seemed genuinely confused.

I shook my head, "Because of that." I gestured to the class who instantly looked down when Fang looked at them.

"Screw them. I can sit where I want."

"Whatever." I continued to draw on my book as usual occasionally catching snippets of the lecture Mr Sanders was giving.

_This is weird_ an inner voice informed me when I glanced across at Fang to find him looking straight back at me.

He winked at me before concentrating on Mr Sanders once again.

_You've got to be kidding. Fang wants to be your __**friend**__?_ JJ's words were stuck on loop in my head and the more I thought it the more I found it just a little out of character for Fang to even talk to me straight without throwing in some sarcastic remark. I thought back to Seventh grade when he attempted to hit on me- ended really badly for him, broken nose and split lip plus the humiliation of it happening in public- and then in eighth when we broke into a fight on Halloween in the middle of Milo Andersons living room and then to the more recent event of the movies. Yep something was up. No way in hell would Dente just decide that he wanted to 'get to know me' and 'prove that I was wrong'. I would find out what was going on.

**Yay fo me! I wrote another chappie in less than 24 hours! Yay! Ok well like I said before, don't care if it's terrible- I already no that- just REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION= FASTER UPDATES! **

**Which I have already proven! Lol! Review! **

**Oh and all who read Island Love and didn't review. You're loss, I refuse to update if you won't give the time to leave a two word review. **

**Why is it that all you guys review a lot, I have like 150 reviews already for this story while IL which has only two less chappies and I've got 50 reviews. Unhappy about that but you can make it better!**

**Review please!**

**Fangrules**


	9. Pretty great

"You're paranoid." Ella rolled her eyes at me dropping down onto the couch in the girls common room.

"Oh come on ells! Even you have to see that something isn't right!" I whined stomping my foot childishly.

"Never _ever_ do that again." She advised looking around to make sure no one saw my little display of immaturity.

"Admit that you think something's off." I insisted.

"Max! God what the hell is with you? He's just a _guy_, not all of them are like Sam you know. _Geeze_, I actually feel sorry for Fang. Why he's trying so hard to get on your good side is beyond me. Are you honestly that blind Max? He likes you. Happy now? I'm going." She pushed past me and left me standing in the middle of the girls common room gaping into space. Uhm…well…

"Helloooo! Maaax!" I suddenly became aware of JJ's hand waving in front of my face and I snapped out of my surprised stupor.

"Whu?" I looked at JJ, "Repeat the question?"

JJ chuckled and hooked her arm through mine, leading me away. "You need to stop doing that! I feel like such a dunce talking to you when you're not really there."

"Sorry." I apologised, "Do you think I'm overreacting?" I asked absentmindedly thinking over what Ella had just said.

"About what in particular?" JJ grinned at me but it fell when she noticed I didn't return it. "What's up Maxie?"

"Am I overreacting about this Dente thing?"

JJ shook her head and started walking again, "I don't know where this is coming from, an hour ago you wanted to tie him up and demand he tell you what's really on and now you're asking me if you were overreacting? You shouldn't need me to figure that out for yourself." She shrugged, "Come on, we have homework to do." She pulled me along in the direction of our dorm.

Great, now I feel like a complete imbecile, what made it worse was that my irritating hyperactive sister was right.

I groaned and threw my head back, positive that this day could not get any worse.

"Down!" Someone yelled and my eyes shot open but it was too late.

The hospital room, I haven't been here since I beat Fang up in Seventh grade, I kinda sprained my wrist but I'd never stayed over before.

"This sucks." I complained when JJ laughed and picked up her back and slung it over her shoulder.

"Aw on the upside Maxie, you get to miss classes tomorrow!" JJ clapped excitedly and laughed at my sour expression.

"Hit in the freaking head with a ball and now I'm gonna die." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." She advised exiting the room.

Yeah, remember when I said the day couldn't get any worse? I spoke too soon. Now I'm stuck in the hospital room for the night by myself bored out of my mind with a blinding headache. Fun.

OoOoOoO

I can't sleep! Stupid headache! Wait- what's that noise! Tap tap tap… I sat up and looked straight at the window. climbing out of the bed I opened the window and looked outside.  
"Max."

I jumped about ten feet in the air successfully hitting my head on the windowsill "Ow!" I yelled my hand shooting up to clutch my head.

I felt two hands over mine and my eyes opened to land on two pools of onyx. "Fang?" I groaned frowning.

"Hey." He whispered, "Sorry about your head." his eyes were swimming with concern and his fingers gently took mine off my head.

I winced when he hit a tender spot and he mouthed sorry. I ducked back into the room and Fang climbed in after a black bag in hand.

"What you doing here?" I asked sitting down on the bed, laying my head in my hands.

"JJ said you were here alone." He said and I felt the bed dip. "Thought you could use the company."

"Thanks." I sat up and gave him a small smile and took a deep breath. "Today has been terrible."

"Yeah I heard." Fang chuckled and I gave him a half glare. "But it does bring up to opportunity to pig out on junk food." He opened the bag and poured out an array of chocolates, ice-cream's, chips and just about anything imaginable.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Where did you get all that?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"I have my ways." He shrugged handing me a packet of chocolate coated peanuts. "I didn't know what you'd like so I got it all."

"You didn't have to do this." I noted cocking my head to the side.

"I know." He admitted, "But I wanted to."

"You've just scored fifty points." I admitted popping another piece of chocolate into my mouth.

We spent the next twenty minutes eating our way through everything Fang had brought and once we were done I was just about ready to pass out.

"Wow, it's late." Fang commented squinting at his watch.

"Yeah." I yawned resting my head on his shoulder and snuggling up to him. "You know what Fang?" I sighed trying hard to stay awake.

"What Max?" He asked laying his cheek on my head and playing with a lock of my hair absentmindedly.

"You're pretty great."

**And? I know it's short but I being the very smart person I am left the computer charger at home and my battery died when I went away so I didn't have anything to write on so I've written this today. Oh and it didn't really help that I couldn't get onto FF to update! Please review guys!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION= FASTER UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	10. musings of Fang and waking up

Fang's P.O.V.

Pretty great huh? I couldn't help but smile when Max fell asleep on my shoulder, her breathing evening out. She really did look so innocent when she was asleep -so deceiving. I was too lazy to move right then so instead, I moved Max slightly so that we could both squish up in the small bed. I threw the blankets over us and shut my eyes, ready to sleep. But of coarse when I wanted to sleep I couldn't. my mind was whizzing with everything that had happened in the last- _geeze_ it's on been four days. I had managed to untangle Max from me but she wasn't having any of that, still fast asleep she curled up to my side, lying her head on my chest. I shook my head and chuckled I preferred Max asleep. I could just picture her horrified expression if she could see herself now- dressed in the same ducky pj's she had been in the other night and cuddled up to _me_ of all people. It was nice though, she was a very cuddlable (Yes it's a real word! Ok so it's not, shoot me!) person, her head fit perfectly under my neck and her arms were like a vice around my midsection holding me tightly in place. I decided there really was no point in fighting her off and instead got comfy my mind wandering back to my troubled thoughts. Max actually fun to hang out with, you know when she didn't want to kick my head in- no that's not really true either, why on earth would I spend years bugging the heck out of her if I didn't think she looked extremely cute with her nose scrunched up and her big brown eyes swimming with anger. When I realised I was thinking about her I slapped my forehead with my hand. This was not going to end well I could just tell, she already had me thinking about her at least five times a day and it's been less than a week! I glanced down at her when she sighed and shifted slightly, hiding her face in my chest. I was so screwed.

Max's P.O.V.

I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life. When I woke up the next morning there was no trace of sleepiness left behind. I was wide awake, now that hadn't happened in years but the thing was I didn't know why I'd slept so well I mean the beds weren't that comfy and the sheets were scratchy and it had been really late when I fell asleep so why did it feel like I had slept for two days straight and woken up completely refreshed? I lay in the bed for a minute on my side until I realised that there was something warm pressed up against my back and the same warmth curling around my stomach when I looked down a frown settled on my features. A strong olive toned arm was draped over me holding me in place, now not fully remembering what had happened last night I followed the arm to a black clad shoulder and craning my neck slightly I could just see the face. I guess I should have been extremely p'd off I mean you wake up to find your worst enemy sleeping in your bed and hugging you, that's got to get something going doesn't it? The strange thing was I didn't feel any anger at Fang and it took me another second to realise why- last night flooded my mind as I recalled Fang's really sweet- no pun intended- gesture and the fact that he had snuck out of his dorm to come see me in the hospital room while he could have been sleeping soundly in his own warm bed. I could feel a blush rising when I remembered what the last thing I said to him was. I was eternally grateful that Fang wasn't awake right now or I'd probably die of humiliation. I then decided that the best P of A would be to wake him up and kick him out before the nurse came in to check on me. Easily turning around in his embrace – he was reluctant to let me go – I faced a sleeping Fang for the first time. He looked so peaceful, his lips parted slightly and his messy black hair sticking up in every direction but what really got me was that he was smiling just an upturn of the edges of his lips but it was still a sleepy smile._ I wonder what he's dreaming about._ I silently mused before shaking off the thought and going back to my task of waking him up.

"Fang." I whispered right by his ear, shaking him softly.

"mmm." He sighed tightening his grip around my waist, bringing our faces that much closer. my eyes widened in surprise and I knew I had to get out of there quick before he pulled that stunt again but of coarse the traitorous part of my brain wondered if I should just let him do it- would it really be that bad to kiss Fang Dente? Gah! This boy was making me go mental! Concentrating again and banishing any thoughts of him I shook him again slightly harder this time.

"Fang, wake up. Get up Dente." I ordered and his eyes snapped open.

In his surprise he stiffened effectively pulling me that much closer so we hd about two centimetres separating us.

My breathing caught and Fang frowned.

"Max?" he mumbled half unintelligibly. His eyes were still half asleep and I could tell he was trying to focus.

"Yeah, uhm could you let me go? Please?"

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

I gestured to his arm wrapped around me and he instantly retracted it like i had burned him. "Sorry." He sat up quickly and his hand went straight to his hair like it always did, ruffling the messy mop.

I chuckled at him and got up while his eyes followed me waking up a little more. "How long you been awake?" he asked stretching out and as hard as I tried my eyes couldn't help but flicker to his exposed abs. I caught myself doing this and turned away instantly trying hard to keep myself from turning into a tomato.

"About ten minutes." I stated with a shrug, picking up all the wrappers scattered across the bed and floor.

He groaned loudly and dropped back on the pillows. "Oh god, you're a morning person aren't you?" he peered up at me through horrified eyes and I laughed at him shaking my head.

"No, I hate mornings. I just slept well." I stuffed the evidence of our midnight feast into his backpack and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the fact that I was still in my ducky pj's. I contemplated dashing to the bathroom and changing but then thought against it. _Eh what's the poin;, he's already seen you in them_. I reminded myself and felt quite proud that I was in such an optimistic mood today.

Fang winked at me and I gave him a half-hearted glare.

He grinned in response and climbed out of the bed- wow I never actually noticed how small the beds were how in hell did we manage to squeeze into that and actually sleep without falling out?

"What's the time?" he asked rubbing his eyes with his palms. I raised an eyebrow at his wristwatch and he gave me a it's-too-early-don't-get-on-my-case-right-now look.

I shrugged pulled my knotted hair into a pony peering out the window. everyone was hurrying to classes and I couldn't resist pulling a tongue at them. Suckers! I had the day off and I was going to do absolutely nothing. I grinned proudly at myself thanking the guy that had hit me in the head yesterday.

Five minutes later Fang had composed himself enough to climb out the window with his backpack in hand, I was about to go back to the bed when he spoke, "Hey Max?" Was that nervousness in his voice? Why would Fang be nervous?

"Yeah?" I faced him and cocked my head to the side in question.

"You going to the party on Friday?" he scratched the back of his head and set his onyx eyes on me. I hated it when he did that! Staring at me so intensely made me lose my train of thought which of course meant that I didn't answer him. I managed to snap out of my pathetic little trance when he frowned.

"Yes, JJ's making me go." I told him lopping down at the edge of the bed and rolling my eyes.

Suddenly his whole face lit up like Christmas morning for a second before he managed to get hold of himself. "Cool, I'll see you there?"  
it was obvious that it was meant to be a statement but ended up coming out like a question. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

He flashed me a quick smile and walked away leaving me in an empty room wondering what the heck that was all about. Fang Dente wanted to know if I was going to some stupid party and actually intended on spending time with me by the sounds of it. hmmm… I'd have to ask JJ what she thought about that when I got back to the dorm.

***Grins proudly* Dyu like it? I thought it was cute and a little funny. I'm trying to lighten things up is it working? The ball is officially rolling now people! LOL, Max is hopeless I tell you *Sighs dramatically*.**

**Oh well, something bad will happen at the party unless I get reviews! Yes I'm threatening! I don't know why, I'm bored. :D **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	11. Parties and first kisses

-Friday afternoon-

I still couldn't believe she was taking me shopping just for a party, I had enough clothes sitting in my closet from previous spending sprees she'd taken me on but she insisted that we find something new to wear. Stupid loaded friend. So now here I am stuck in a mall while JJ scours the store for something to wear because I was an idiot and told her about what Fang had done the night before.

_-Flashback-_

_You're joking right?" She gaped at me from her bed across the room, her jaw practically hitting the floor._

"_Nope."_

"_But- he- you. Oh I give up. One thing is for sure though. You're going to that party which means we get to go shopping!" She grinned happily at me and laughed at my sour expression._

_-End Flashback-_

"JJ, you take forever!" I whined following her around the store we had just entered

"Maximum Ride shut your mouth and go sit down, I'll call you when I've found it." she ordered waving me off concentrating hard on the clothes.

"Well in that case." I mused hightailing it out of that store before she realised that I had left and pulled me back by the hair.

Once I was satisfied that I was far enough from the storm in a teacup I call a friend I sat down on the grassed section in the centre of the mall and pulled out my phone. Who can I bug…? I wondered opening my contacts

Dad, no way in heck

Ella, too irritating and she'll probably decapitate me when she finds out we went shopping without her.

JJ, rather pointless

Mum, nope.

Well that was about it for my contacts list, very sad I know. I was about to put my phone away when it started vibrating madly; I swear I almost hit the roof I jumped so high.

I realised it was my phone and clutched my erratically beating heart trying to slow it down. Checking my screen I frowned at the unknown number. I answered it since there was nothing else to do.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max." he chuckled and I groaned.

"Oh no, not you." I mumbled and I could just picture his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked hurt.

I laughed and shook my head, "How exactly did you get my number Dente?" I asked running over the time we had spent together sure I didn't give it to him.

"I have my ways." He said in what I guessed was meant to be a mysteries manner.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Ella gave it to you." I stated simply shaking my head when I pictured that conversation.

All he had to do was walk up to her flash a smile and she'd be putty in his hands.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I have my ways." I mirrored his words.

Before Fang could reply though I caught sight of JJ searching the area around me and finally landing on me.

"Oh no." I groaned when she glared at me and made her way over. "Got to go, bye." I mumbled quickly snapping the phone shut. "Hi JJ." I said casually.

"Don't you 'hi JJ' me, just ditch me why don't you?" He grumbled crossing her arms and pouting at me.

OoOoOoOoO

_I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here_. I chanted in my head ten minutes after JJ had pulled me into the house overflowing with people, alcohol and thumping music. I was dressed in long black jeans and a black and white off-the-shoulder top. I didn't have an issue with the clothes, it was the shoes that I hated JJ for. They were seriously high heels that I would break my neck in if I even tried to walk so I had holed myself up in a chair in a dark corner praying that no one would notice me.

Ugh, I didn't even know why I had come in the first place; I hated parties and I hated the drunken imbeciles that went to them. I attempted to search the throng of people for JJ but couldn't see passed the first four people that had yet to notice me. She would probably be on the dance floor with Iggy- well that or she would be snogging him senseless somewhere. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of those two; it was obvious they liked each other so why the heck they hadn't gotten together was beyond me (Haha sound familiar?). Staying in the corner for a further five minutes I then decided that outside might be a better place to be but I wasn't risking the shoes. I slid them off and shoved through the crowds heading towards the open glass doors leading to the garden and pool. Looking around I spotted a bench at the end of the garden and started heading over there without noticing the person basically hidden by the shadows. His black clothes didn't really help.

I only realised who it was about ten feet from the bench and raised an eyebrow. What was he doing out here? "Fang?"

His head snapped up and landed on me "Oh- hey Max." he whispered facing the pool once again, his hands clasped tightly together and his shoulders hunched.

Something was definitely wrong. I sat down beside him dropping the shoes somewhere beside me and faced him. "You ok?" I asked lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't look at me but shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" I joked trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Fang didn't reply.

"Hey, I was only joking." I frowned at Fang's defeated demeanour and shuffled closer.

"Can I ask you something Max?" He asked after who knows how long.

I nodded and tilted my head to the side waiting for him to continue.

"Am I really that bad?"

"What?" I asked confused, what was he on about?

"You hated me since the first day we met. Why?" he still wasn't looking at me which only added to my confusion.

"Uhm…To be honest I didn't." I stated uneasily wondering why I was telling him this. _Because you like him dimwit_. That stupid inner voice chimed in. deciding to ignore it I continued. "You were- you know- every girls dream, totally mysterious utterly gorgeous and when you decided to talk you were really good with words." I couldn't believe I just said that. Talk about awkward. "I kinda had a crush on you for a while but then I realised that you were just a pigheaded idiot like all the other guys." He winced. I wasn't any good at this, "When you hit on me I was a little more than insulted, so I punched you. Don't ask me why. We've kinda been at each others' throat since." I shrugged feeling the urge to get up and run away but I managed to calm myself enough to stay put. Oh god, he hasn't replied. I felt completely mortified and hid my face in my hands but since I don't know when to shut my trap after a minute I carried on. "And then you were so nice and funny and sweet on the weekend…" I trailed off confusing myself with I was saying, I was babbling, even worse.

"Max?" I glanced at Fang to find him staring intensely at me, his onyx eyes boring into mine.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered unable to break his gaze.

"Are you saying you like me?" I was so distracted by his eyes that I didn't notice he had moved slightly closer.

"I-uhm, yes." I whispered suddenly aware of his close proximity. I could feel his warm breath fanning across my face and the swirls of what I had thought to be black were now identified as an impossibly dark brown.

"Good." He breathed before connecting our lips.

I should have pushed him away; I should have slapped him for doing it. There were a thousand things I should have done but I was so dizzy from everything that I just let it happen melting into the kiss. He was a bloody good kisser I'll give you that but it didn't really help my pushing him away in the first place.

Wait for it… ah there you go, brain just fizzled out.

**Yesssss! You guys RULE!**  
**Don't stop with the reviews please!**

**Hope this chappie is ok, Fang's upsetness will be explained next chap so don't worry.**

**REVIEW=LUV**  
**LUV=INSPIRATION**  
**INSPIRATION= FASTER UPDATES!**  
**Virtual cookies to all who reviewed/will review!**

**Fangrules**


	12. JJ explained and goodnight's

After who knows how long we parted, my cheeks burning and our breathing irregular.

Fang chuckled at my confused expression and smiled. "I like you too Max." he whispered and I chuckled.

"Good." I replied suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Oh my GOD!" someone gasped loudly and my head snapped over to our two friends standing wide eyed and slack jawed at us.

"Hi?" I offered lamely sitting up straight again and giving JJ an innocent look.

" I don't want to know." JJ sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "We came to find you two cause this party sucks and we wanted to know if you wanted to grab some pizza." Ah the ever faithful subject changer. I mouthed thank you and jumped up.

"I second that motion." I looked back at Fang. "You coming?"

"Definitely." Fang nodded and stood, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets

OoOoOoO

"Iggy!" I yelled throwing my hands up to cover my face from the onslaught of drink Iggy had decided to spray us all with.

"Dude!" Fang hissed shaking his head to get the soda out of his shaggy black hair.

Iggy laughed manically and JJ rolled her eyes.

I picked up a few fries and chucked them at him.

He opened his mouth and caught one and then grinned proudly at JJ who giggled like a moron.

I shook my head at the stupidity of the people I was surrounded by.

"I think they like each other." Fang noted quietly when JJ and Iggy struck up some really boring conversation about something or other.

"I will have to agree." I replied popping a fry into my mouth, "Both idiots with the attention spans of goldfish. There couldn't be a more perfect match." I stated.

"Oi! We're right here you know!" JJ huffed.

I shrugged sipping my soda. "And your point is?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me which I reciprocated.

"What do we put up with?" Fang sighed shaking his head.

"Meany." I whined pulling the piece of chocolate cake Fang had ordered over to me and started happily eating.

Fang stared at me with a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look and in reply I held up the fork placing it in my mouth "mmm." i let my eyes close loving the taste of the chocolate and when I opened my eyes again Fang's mouth was open and his eyes were wide. I busted out laughing and Iggy and JJ followed suite.

Fang cleared his throat and snatched the cake from me, grumpily stabbing it with the fork.

"Aw Fangy-poo's sulking." I nudged his side and he glared at me out of the corner of his eye pushing the cake to the other side of the table so I couldn't get it.

"Ugh, I have to get home before the 'rents throw a fit." JJ groaned her head falling back.

"Like they ever notice." I said quietly but Fang heard me and gave me a questioning look.

"I better get going to." Iggy stretched feigning a yawn. "I'll take you JJ." They shuffled out the booth and I shook my head at them.

"Well if that wasn't the subtlest of exits." I said finishing my soda.

Fang shrugged leaning against the wall, "Iggy just wants to make out with her."

I snorted pulling my hair up into a pony.

"So what's up with JJ?" Fang cocked his head to the side waiting for my answer.

I sighed, "Long story short her parents are the typical rich snobs; they like to think they're the best parents ever but she was raised by the house workers. She sees them about twice a year when her mother isn't on some shopping spree in Paris and her father isn't in Dubai with his mistress."

"Ouch." Fang winced and I nodded.

"Understatement of the century."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before we decided to leave. We were walking down the street when Fang's hand slid into mine.

I glanced up at him and he gave my hand a soft squeeze.

The wind was starting to pick up and me being the genius I am I left my jacket at home. Fang pulled me to his side releasing my hand to slide his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his chest, breathing his Fangish smell and loving the heat of his body. I didn't even realise we were on my street until we were walking up the pathway. "You know where I live?" I asked sceptically my eyes flashing from Fang to my house.

Fang shrugged.  
"Ella." I sighed and he winked at me.

We stopped by the door and Fang let me go, his swirling black eyes burning into me.

I shifted from side to side, not too sure what to do. "Night Fang."  
Before I could even blink Fang's warm lips were on mine and his arms were around me bringing me to his chest. he kissed me hard and I reacted instantly. Yeah I've only kissed him twice but _man_ can he kiss! No wonder everyone chases after him! I inwardly mused, my brain fizzling out like the first time.

"Night Maxie." Fang breathed heavily in my ear and I chewed on my lip when he kissed my cheek and let me go walking away.

It took me a minute to get my bearings and I turned around my hand going for the handle when the door was thrown open and my giggling sister yanked me into the house.

"HE KISSED YOU!" She screeched at me jumping up and down in excitement. "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" She ordered instantly pulling me down onto the couch. Once she had calmed slightly she spoke again "Spill. Now."

**EXTRA FAX! Woohoo! Lol, I was debating on something bad happening and then ending in fax and this. I went with this cause I'm just that darn nice. Hahaha!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	13. Confrontations with Lisa

OoOoOoO

Ella wouldn't shut up about it and I'm not even exaggerating. She was like energiser bunny which I would have thought was hysterical if it was about anything else. I spent the rest of the weekend being told exactly what to do and what not to do when dating someone –she made it sound like I'd never dated before! So when Sunday evening came I had never been happier to get to school; 1 to escape the torment of my sisters unshuttable mouth and I will admit I was a little excited to see Fang.

"Remember to make plans for this weekend." Mum reminded me as I climbed out the car.

"I know, I'll probably stay with JJ." I assured taking in the worried look on her face.

"Make sure Ella has someone to stay with, you know how much she hates staying for the weekends."

"Like I would leave my angelic little sister on her own." I smiled innocently and mum chuckled.

"Alright, we'll see you next weekend." Dad said and I nodded.

"Bye." I called behind me making a beeline for the dorms.

JJ was lying on her bed with her nose stuffed into a magazine and her earphones shoved into her ears.

I pulled one out and plopped down beside her. "Miss me?"

She gasped and spun to look at me. "Max! Oh my gosh!" She flung her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Geeze woman, you would have thought you hadn't seen me in a year." I managed to pry her off me and she glared at me for a second.

"Whatever. I have something to tell you!" She started bouncing on the bed a massive grin plastered onto her face.

"wait wait! Don't tell me…" I pressed my fingers to my forehead tilting my head back slightly. "Iggy asked you out." I said mysteriously and we both busted out laughing.

"How'd you know?" She asked standing up.

"I'm psychic." I said in a duh tone and she rolled her eyes. "Well it was either that or you finally got a puppy."

"I would still love a puppy." She pointed out throwing a few T-shirts she had bought on the weekend into the cupboard. "What happened with you and Fang?" She asked casually over her shoulder.

"Oh, you mean after your not so subtle departure?" I picked up one of her pillows and threw it at her head.

"Hey!" She complained spinning around and putting her hands on her hips.

I shrugged, "Payback for ditching us."

"Oh don't even try and pretend that you and Fang didn't want us to hightail it out of there so the two of you could return to earlier activities." She gave me a knowing look and I blushed, clearing my throat.

Two hours later JJ had somehow managed to gilt trip me into letting her do my nails.

"What is happening to you?" I asked refusing to open my eyes in fear of seeing pink nail polish with rhinestones decorating my nails.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked distractedly placing my left hand firmly in the big book that was balancing on her lap.

"When I first met you, you wouldn't go near the colour pink let alone put it on me. You're turning into Nudge!" I whined.

JJ chuckled, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes while JJ finished my nails. "My parents are going on some two week cruise trip and I need somewhere to stay…" I trailed off suggestively and I felt JJ pause.

"Ugh!" She huffed and I opened my eyes.

"You made me misplace the stone!" she huffed and I laughed.

"You're not sane." I admitted.

She grumbled and went back to work. "Movies Friday, beach Saturday and shopping on Sunday. Sound good?" She wasn't really asking my permission.

I knew there was no point in arguing and sighed in response. "Now, tell me what happened after Iggy and I left." She ordered.

"We hung out for about an hour and then he walked me home."

"That's it? You're telling me that everything that Ella's been telling people is lies?" She gaped at me and it took me a while to realise what she had just said.  
"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up my eyes blazing. I was going to kill my sister!

"Isabella Carmen Ride." I hissed out Ella's full name and silence followed. Suddenly the girls parted when I stormed up to them and Ella and Nudge stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes Max?" Ella smiled in a please-don't-embarrass-me-in-front-of-my-friends way and I glared fiercely at her.

"Go." I ordered and the girls instantly disappeared knowing not to mess with me. "What the hell have you been telling everyone!" I exploded and Ella flinched at my tone before standing tall and looking me square in the eyes.

"I haven't done anything!" She insisted daring me to defy her.

"Then why in hells name is JJ telling me that you've been spreading rumours about Fang and I?" I snapped and her eyes grew wide.

"I swear! The only one I've told is Nudge!"

"About that…" Nudge scratched her head and I turned my concentration onto her.

"Nudge. What did you do?" Ella asked with a gulp.

"I may have possibly mentioned it to Lisa…" He said really quickly and my jaw dropped.

"Not Lisa, of all people!" I groaned covering my face with my hands. This couldn't be happening.

Lisa would tear me to shreds! Well at least figuratively anyway.

"Nudge!" Ella gasped.

"It was an accident! You know I get a bit carried away! And besides she was being such a bitch about Max going on about how ugly she is- which everyone knows she's not Lisa's just jealous of the fact that Max looks better in baggy pants and hoodies than she does in mini dresses and heels- and how she'll never be able to get a boyfriend and I you know I get defensive so I told her where to shove it and accidentally might I add told her about Friday." I had never met anyone else with a mouth like Nudge. She talked so quickly I was surprised they hadn't found a way to harness the power of her motor-mouth to make a new energy source.

I didn't say anything else. Instead I turned on my heel and started off towards the dorms only to stop dead in my tracks when I caught sight of Lisa walking determinedly across the square towards an unsuspecting Fang who was talking to Iggy and Ryan.

I started off towards Fang hoping that I would make it before Lisa and somehow manage to explain what Nudge had done in the few seconds I had until Lisa made it over.

But alas it was not meant to be, I was only halfway to Fang when Lisa reached him and I deflated. Yep, that was it. I was screwed. Not only would Fang think that I was totally desperate but Lisa would be publicly humiliating me- again- and I was too out of it to return the gesture. Once in earshot I stopped and hid behind a pillar, wanting to see Fangs reaction.

"Hey Lisa." Fang said coolly when she stopped in front of him batting her eyelashes at him like an idiot.

"Hi Fangy!" she smiled hugely at him placing a hand on his arm. "I heard the funniest thing today!" She giggled pressing herself against his side.

I wanted to kill her! She was being such a slut! I managed to compose myself before I ripped her head off and waited.

Fang didn't react.

Taking this as her cue to continue Lisa looked up at him from under her lashes and I wanted to throw up. "Someone said that you actually left the party on Friday so that you could go out with _Maximum Ride_!" she laughed hard hanging on Fang's side clearly expecting him to join in.

U felt my stomach drop when the words sunk in. it really was ridiculous. He was Fang, popular sexy Fang and I was outcast Max the one no one wanted to be around besides JJ.

"Isn't that hysterical?" She breathed when he didn't laugh along with her. By now the whole square had gone quiet all turned to look at Fang and Lisa.

Fang opened his mouth to speak and I stopped breathing, feeling my heart rate speed up and my nails digging into the palms of my hands. whatever Fang said next would make or break everything between us; If he denied it and laughed it off things would go back to the way they were before the weekend we went camping and if he agnowledged it his status as most popular guy in school would start to crumble. People like him just didn't mix with people like me.

"What's so funny about that?" he asked his face still blank. Everyone gaped at him in surprise and I could feel the breath leaving me in a _whoosh_. To say that was a surprise would be an understatement._ He-he couldn't have! But he __**did**__!_ A cheerful voice chimed in my head and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're just joking." Lisa chuckled nervously not liking where this conversation was going.

"Get off." Fang stepped away from her and Lisa almost fell over with surprise.

"W-what?" She gasped her bottom lip sticking out and trembling.

"I spent Friday with Max, in fact I've spent an entire _weekend_ with Max. Why it's any of you business is what gets me." He said simply walking away from her.

My heart soared. _In your face Lisa!_ Lisa slowly looked around the quad and when her eyes landed on me I grinned smugly and that set her off. Her face disappeared into her hairline and she screamed in anger storming off in her heels. To complete her humiliation her heel got stuck in the bricks lining the walkway and she toppled over wailing all the way. The entire square erupted into laughter and that completed my happy mood. I spun around and walked straight into a wall. What the hell? there wasn't a wall there a minute ago!

I heard chuckling and when I concentrated on the wall it could be identified as a black clad Fang smiling down at me, his hair in his eyes.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks at being caught hiding behind a pillar minutes after his little talk with Lisa.

"Enjoy that?" he asked his eyes shining with amusement.

"I-uhm- well." I stuttered really not too sure what to say.

Fang then scooped me into his arms and hugged me, kissing my neck.

"Thanks." I whispered against his chest.

"Anytime." He replied pulling back to look at me again.

He played with a lock of my hair, his eyes slightly glazed and I knew he was thinking.

I watched him curiously until he snapped out of his daze, determination in his eyes. "So, how'm I doing?" he asked trying to sound light-hearted but it was easy to see the seriousness behind his question.

"Brilliantly." I assured taking his hand.

Then Fang's lips were on mine and I was absolutely positive that the day couldn't get any better.

I sighed against his lips and threw my arms around his neck pulling in closer.

**Aaaaand? You like? I hope you guys like Lisa's reaction!**

**Lol! Please review!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	14. Welcome at my place

-Friday afternoon-

I was in the library researching some lame homework for history When JJ practically ran in. "Oh my gosh Max I'm so sorry!" She gasped dropping down into a chair beside me, she started hitting her head on the table and I just sat there watching her for a few minutes not too sure what she was meant to be doing exactly.

"Uh…JJ?"

Her head snapped up and she gave me an apologetic look while rubbing her forehead. "I am the worlds worst friend." She mumbled.

"You are?" I chuckled and she nodded.

"I completely forgot about my Mum's show in New York! I tried to get out of it I really did but she's just so damn set on making me go- I'm telling you she's got at least five boys lined up to marry me already." JJ rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed when she noted my what-are-you-on-about expression.

"You can't come this weekend." She said simply ready for my anger.

"JJ!" I groaned, "it's Friday, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I leaned back in the chair and shut my eyes. what was I going to do now? It was too late to organise anything else, Ella had already left with Nudge and now I was homeless.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She chanted and when I opened my eyes again she was on her knees in front of me her hands clasped together. "Please forgive me, I swear I only found out an hour ago! And the rest of the time I spent arguing with her!"

"…"

"What's going on?" A gruff voice asked and I looked up to find Fang smiling at me.

"I have terrible friends." I said simply and JJ pouted.

"I said I was sorry." She complained.

"Which means…?"

"Which means I homeless for the next three days." I stated simply crossing my arms.

"Blame my mother." JJ huffed, "The one time I need her to stay out of my life and she decides right then to take an interest in me."

"Sorry Jay." I patted her knee. "I'll stay at school its fine." I shrugged it off.

"No you won't." Fang interjected and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

His dark eyes were swirling with mischief again.

Oh no, not going to end well. The voice in my head said and I had to agree.

"You're welcome at my place." He suggested.

"I love you so much Fang!" JJ gasped jumping up and hugging him tight.

With shock still written on his face Fang awkwardly pried JJ off of him.

"I didn't want to leave Maxie here all alone and you're saving the day again." She explained.

"His ego doesn't need to be inflated anymore thank you." I reprimanded JJ who laughed while Fang pouted at me.

I stood and took his hand, "Since you two seemed to have sorted out my life I have some re-packing to do." I pulled Fang away leaving JJ in the library.

_Are you sure this is a good idea_? I asked myself when I was stuffing clothes into my bag. _Of course it's not, which is why I'm doing it_.

Fang was lying quietly on my bed flipping through something I had left on my table.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I voiced my concerns and Fang put whatever he was messing with back down.

"I spent the weekend with you, now it's your turn." he was behind me then resting his chin on top of my head and his arms came around my waist.

"You make me feel so small." I whined and I could feel Fang's chest rumbling wit his laugh. "Seriously!" I turned around to face him, "Who gave you permission to grow so much?"

Fang smirked, "Well, I had to have at least one thing on you." He said matter-of-factly.

"True true, I can kick your ass." I stated and he play-glared at me but didn't try and deny it. "You're not even denying it!" I cackled and Fang kissed me hard to shut me up.

I love it when he kisses me… I absentmindedly noted instantly throwing myself into the kiss.

"Keep it PG please!" A disgusted voice came from the direction of the door.

Fang being Fang deepened the kiss instead of letting me go and I heard a complaint.

Finally we parted to find Iggy wrinkling his nose, leaning against the doorframe.

Fang hugged me closer, "You're just jealous."

"I have my own girl, don't need yours." Iggy grinned happily and I smiled at his enthusiasm about JJ. Ah now that was an interesting story, you should have seen Lisa's face when both JJ and I walked into the cafeteria with the two hottest guys in the school. I think she might have feinted. The entire first day had been rather interesting really, everyone kept looking at me weirdly; most girls glaring at me while a few seemed awed that _I _could go from nobody to dating _Fang Dente_ in two weeks; I got stares from the guys some trying to figure out why I was with Fang and the rest eyeing me up. It was rather disturbing.

"So JJ tells me your already moving in Maxie, a little eager aren't we?" I snapped out of my reminiscing and found myself by my bag packing again. Fang who was closer to his idiotic friend punched him hard in the arm making Iggy wince.

"Oooow!"

"Baby." I mocked and Iggy sulked.

"What you still doing here Igs? Weren't you supposed to be picked up an hour ago?" Fang enquired coming over to help me. "Grab my laptop." I gestured to the case sitting on the bottom of JJ's bed.

Fang handed it to me.

"Yeah, Dad's late, he had to pick up Miles first."

"Who's Miles?" I asked.

"Brother." Iggy shrugged and I paused.

"I didn't know you had a brother." I noted.

"Eh."

I let it go finishing up my packing. "Ok, I think I have everything." I patted my bag and chucked my laptop on top.

Fang's phone started ringing, he looked at the I.D. and nodded. "Let's go." He picked up my bags and walked out before i could protest.

"May as well give up on changing that, his parents have drilled him since birth to be good to girls." Iggy told me leaving the room too. I hurried after him sure that this was going to be an eventful weekend.

**Hi Guys! Random filler I know, lol. So Max and Fang have another weekend together…this time as a couple…oooo…idea's? As random and weird as possible please! Haha!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION= FASTER UPDATES!**

**P.S. And just so you guys know if my updates aren't too gud the nxt three weeks it's cause I've got exams. Wish me luck!**

**Fangrules**


	15. She should be a lawyer

An hour later we arrived at Fang's house and the second I was out of the car I caught a glimpse of golden curls before Angel crashed into me.

"Max!" She giggled hugging my knees tightly.

I laughed at her and picked her up placing her on my hip.

"Hey Angel." I kissed her forehead and she beamed.

"I lost a tooth!" Angel smiled again and I noticed the gap in between her perfect baby teeth.

"Wow! You're getting so big." I admired.

Pleased with the attention she was being given she rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you Fang's girlfriend?" She asked rather loudly and i turned just in time to watch Fang's dad's head hit with the boot.

"Nickolas!" He gasped and Fang snapped out of it.

"Sorry!"

Angel and I cracked up and Fang shot me a sideways glance.

"Come on Max! I want to show you something!" Angel tugged on my shirt to get my attention and started bouncing.

I put her down and let her pull me towards the house.

OoOoOoO

Fang and I were in his room, listening to music. Fang was at his desk and I was sifting through a baby book Angel had managed to sneak into Fang's room to give to me. every time I took in a new picture I had to stifle my laughs and pray that Fang didn't notice this otherwise he would notice the very embarrassing collection of pictures.

"Ok what's so funny?" He asked, putting a pad down eyeing me suspiciously.

I shook my head too quickly and he stood up. I snapped the book shut and shoved it under his pillow.

"Max." He warned going to lift the pillow.

I sat on it. "You're nosey."

Fang gawked at me in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

Luckily before I could answer and before Fang could shove me off the pillow to find the book his mum called up the stairs, "Max, Fang! Dinner's ready!"

Pausing he glanced at the door, "We'd better go, she's very impatient."

I grinned triumphantly.

"I'm watching you." He murmured mysteriously and I laughed at his expression.

Downstairs Angel was talking loudly to her dad while helping set the table. She really was adorable. "…and then Andrew lent me his crayons." She continued.

"That's great honey." Mr Dente nodded and smiled at her though I doubted he even heard a word of what she was saying. It reminded me of my dad.

Angel beamed and jumped up on her chair at the head of the table where her mini mouse plate was already set out for her.

"She likes being the centre of attention." Fang rolled his eyes half heartedly and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Max, you sit here." Angel ordered patting the chair to her right.

Fang chuckled, "She's also a tad controlling." He said loudly enough for Angel to hear him.

She stuck her tongue out at him and set her big blue eyes on me. it was really odd, Angel and Fang were polar opposites; Angel with her big crystal blue doe eyes and curly golden hair against Fang's onyx eyes and hair so black it shone blue in the light.

"Please Max." Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. I was in the seat she had pointed to in a second.

"Angel honey, what have we told you about doing that?" Mrs Dente chastised when she came into the room wiping her hands on a cloth. I compared Fang and Angel to her coming to a conclusion that Fang's hair and Angel's eyes came from her.

"It's like she has mind control or something. I've never met anyone that could refuse her." Mr Dente admitted with a shake of his head.

The rest of dinner was spent eating the absolutely delicious food Mrs Dente cooked- and I'm talking about my mums chocolate cookie good which if you have ever tried my mums cookies is _damn_ good.

"Can we watch a movie?" Angel asked her dad sweetly.

He almost caved instantly and I could tell she was a definite Daddy's girl it reminded me of Ell and my Dad except that Ella wasn't half as demanding as Angel.

"Honey, you have to go to Gazzy's party tomorrow so you have to go to bed early." Mrs Dente butted in before her husband could give in and shot him a disapproving look.

He looked at her innocently and chuckled when she shook her head.

"Please? I'll get up straight away I promise!" Angel begged but Mrs Dente didn't seem the least bit phased.

She gave Angel a don't-start look and the little girl quietened instantly. "Fine. If Max will tuck me in." Angel sat up again and puffed out her chest in defiance.

"She should be a freaking lawyer she never gives up." Fang whispered and I bumped up shoulder.

"Honey I think you should leave Max be."

"No, it's fine, come on Ange." I stood and Angel was out of her chair and by my side before I could blink. She took my hand and pulled me up the stairs to the last door in the hall.

_Angel's boudoir _was scrawled across the pink door with teddies and ribbons decorating it. I laughed at the writing a boudoir is a place to sulk so it was rather appropriate for the little girl.

The room looked like a pink chicken threw up, feathers and fluffy pink things as far as the eyes could see- which trust me wasn't that far because it was lumo pink and the brightness practically burned my eyes out when she switched the light on.

"This is Celeste!" She said eagerly thrusting a bear dressed as an angel at me.

"She's very pretty." I admired and Angel giggled. I opened her bed and she climbed in.

I gave her Celeste and she snuggled up to the bear almost instantly falling asleep.

"Night Ange." I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her.

**It's random and stupid but eh. Review please!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSIRATION**

**INSIRATION=FASTER UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	16. Max's revenge

-Sunday afternoon-

"It was lovely to see you again Max." Mrs Dente said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for having me."

"You're welcome here any time." She said with a warm smile.

I could hear running from inside and the next thing the front door was open and Angel ran out, "Max!" She looked on the verge of tears and ran straight into my legs holding them tight.

I managed to get her to let go and picked her up.

"You're coming back." She said sternly and I chuckled. "Promise." She held out her pinkie.

I hooked mine with hers and she seemed content with that. _Man when was the last time I made a pinkie promise? _"I promise." I kissed her forehead and gave her a last hug before putting her down.

"You ready?" Fang asked coming up behind me.

He gave his mum a hug and ruffled Angel's curls.  
She glared at him, "Fang." She whined smacking his arm.

He laughed, "Miss ya too squirt."

When we were in the car Fang shook his head. "You know I think you spent more time with my little sister than you did with me this weekend." He complained with a pout.

I smiled and kissed him. "What can I say, I'm a very lovable person." I said with a shrug.

"No argument there." He agreed nuzzling my neck.

A chuckled from the front of the car reminded us that Fang's dad was driving.

I attempted to shove Fang away but he was having none of it and held me tighter.

I gave upu pushing him off and he radiated triumph.

"Don't get any ideas." I said firmly and he stuck his tongue out at me.

-2 weeks later-

Oh god, I don't think I've ever hated a subject more in my life. Even with Fang sitting beside me clutching my hand rubbing small circles with his thumb I was still bored out of my mind. Mr Sanders was lecturing us –once again- on the dangers of using the lab. I swear I was about ready to pass out!

"…pair up and report back at the end of the lesson." Finally!

I think I might have voiced that because Fang chuckled.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked him as I let him pull he over to a desk with beakers, jars with powders and test tubes all set out neatly.

He rolled his eyes and gestured to the practical sheet we were given. "Psh, I knew that."

Fang snorted and handed me some yellow powder in a test tube, don't ask me what it was because I have no clue. I stared at the powder for a minute until Fang took it again letting two drops of blue stuff fall into it.

"Angel's upset with you." Fang randomly commented pouring some water into a beaker.

"Why?" I asked reading the next few instructions and following them distractedly.

"You haven't visited her yet." The love he had for his sister was clear in his eyes, that look always made me think back to when I'd hated his guts wondering how I could have thought he was so bad.

"I've got nothing planned this weekend, how bout the park?" I suggested the midpoint between our houses which were only like fifteen minutes away from the park and I knew Angel would have fun there too.

Fang nodded and carried on reading the notes his tongue peeking out between his lips in his concentration.

I couldn't help but laugh at him and he instantly looked up at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing."

"Max." he warned pointing a spoon at me.

"You look cute when you're concentrating." I admitted and had the joy of watching his cheeks tint pink. I made a mental note to take a picture of him next time to add to his baby book.

I kissed his cheek which made him turn redder and I laughed under my breath. "Come on Romeo, you have work to do." I instructed and he saluted.

Twenty minutes and a fire later we were walking down the hall laughing.

"Note to self, never let you near a Bunsen burner." Fang's arm wound around my waist pulling me to him.

"Hey! It was not my fault! I told her to get off!" I defended.

He kissed my neck still grinning, "True, but you did leave the Bunsen burner lit." he noted.

"It was an accident." I mumbled _a very fortunate accident_ I added in my head.

Lisa really was a dunce, Fang and I have been together about three weeks now and she is still hitting on him. She is such a slut. So she came over to our table and started flirting with Fang who really wasn't paying any attention to her I happily tell you. I had lit the Bunsen burner and moved to the opposite side of the table to fetch the test tube I needed and when I came back Lisa was on the table with her hair down which anyone in a lab knows is not a good idea. She was probably mocking me- again- I wasn't really paying attention. I tried to tell her to get off the table but she wouldn't listen and then she threw her head back and I guess that's when her hair caught fire. A few minutes all you can smell is burnt hair; she screamed and started running around the classroom demanding someone to put it out and crying about her 'poor beautiful hair' *scoff*. The thing was she wouldn't let anyone near her to try and put it out and then my extremely clever and devious boyfriend grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed her with the white foam. Lisa wasn't exactly happy about that and burst into tears.

I was still by our table after putting out the Bunsen burner laughing so hard my sides hurt.

Lisa had tried to pin it on me but her unlucky science partner and Fang backed me up when I said that I tried to tell her. So I was off the hook, Fang had doused Lisa with CO2 and she had no hair. Ah, what a great day.

**Another short and random chappie but my exams start tomoz… so I won't be updating like any ten paged chappies any time soon also I am going in for an interview at what I hope will be my new school fr nxt year on Tuesday so GULP! **

**Hope it's ok, I luv making fun of Lisa, it's just so easy!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	17. Moonlight kisses

OoOoOoO

"I'm taking you somewhere tonight." Fang announced shutting my locker.

"Oh really?" I smiled shoving the needed books into my bag.

"Uh huh." His eyes lit up with excitement and me being just had to be a buzz-kill.

"And what if I'm busy tonight?" I asked boredom coating my words.

Fang's eyes dimed, "Please Maxie?" he said softly closing the distance between us until I was face to face with his chest.

I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "I'll think about it."

He wasn't having any of that, his hands resting on my hips keeping me in please. "I said please." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"So?"

"Pretty please?" he kissed my nose.

"Still busy." I shrugged and he half glared at me, not appreciating it.

We both knew I wasn't busy and we both knew I would end up going with him anyway he just wanted me to cave.

He continued to pepper my face with kisses stopping at the corner of my mouth. "With sugar on top?" he begged his lips still against my skin.

I really shouldn't have let him win but he just smelled so good and I wanted to kiss him so bad so going against my competitive side I gave in. "Fine."

Then he kissed me and I melted into him.

"Honestly, people would think you were attached at the mouths with the amount of time you two spend snogging." Iggy groaned and Fang chuckled pulling away.

"Hello to you too Igs." I greeted and he wrinkled his nose.

"I'm glad you're together and all but geeze." He complained.

I then noticed JJ beside him laughing. "Yeah, you don't complain when the tables are turned." I looked pointedly at JJ who's laughter cut off and she turned about ten shades of red, the tips of Iggy's ears turning red.

OoOoOoO

It sucked, Fang refused to tell me where he was taking me, I knew we were staying on campus but that was the only thing he had told me. Every time I tried to get it out of him his eyes lit up and he had to stop himself from grinned like an idiot.

"He hasn't told you anything?" JJ enquired throwing a dark purple off the shoulder sop at me.

"Not a thing." I pulled the shirt on and looked in the mirror.

"How does he expect me to dress you if I don't know where you're going!" She huffed digging in my closet for something else.

"He doesn't care what I wear JJ and neither do I." I grumbled catching the silver studs she threw at me.

She scoffed, "Every guy cares whether he tells you or not."

I shook my head wordlessly slipping into my pumps. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Give me the earrings." She commanded and I sighed chucking them at her. "Now-" before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. Fang. Oh how I loved his ability to be punctual.

I darted for the door but JJ was already a step ahead of me and blocked it, holding out two pairs of earrings. "JJ!" I hissed, "I look fine." I feigned left and dove for the door throwing it open and leaving the room before she could even blink. Leaning against the door I took a breath.

"Phew."

Fang laughed and I glared at him. "Hell?"

"You have no idea." I groaned taking his hand and pulling him down the corridor before JJ came after me- yes the child is that insane.

"Uh Max?" Fang said, "You don't know where to go remember?"

Oh right. I stopped outside the dorms and frowned. "I hate being kept in the dark." I whined.

His arms wound around my waist "Tough."

I let him guide me along the streets, past the classes and down onto the fields. There was a steep drop at the edge of the field and Fang carefully lead me down it. I silently thanked the fact that I was wearing pumps rather than the heels JJ had tried to force me into.

I cracked when we headed towards the forests at the bottom of the drop, "Where are we going?"

"Here." He said coming to a stop. If I squinted in the dark I could make out the thick blanket under a pine tree and the picnic basket set beside.

He sat and patted the blanket beside him.

Kicking off my pumps I joined him lying back on the fluffy blanket.

For about half an hour we just talked, and laughed and had a good time. Fang had brought a flask of hot chocolate which really helped with the chilly night and a second fluffy blanket for when the wind picked up.

Now we were lying down on the blanket facing each other with the second blanket covering us. The good thing about my relationship with Fang was that we could sit in complete silence for hours and it would never get awkward, in fact we would probably tell the other more in that silence than hours of talking.

"Max?" Fang murmured, the tips of his fingers ghosting over my arm.

"Mmm?"

"I really like you." He admitted and I smiled kissing him softly.

"I really like you too Fang." Yes it's cheesy but I don't care it was perfect.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other and I realised something; I might just be in love with him.

**I know it's short, shoot me. it's pure fluffyness. I liked it. review pwease!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	18. play with fire and you get burned

OoOoOoO

"It's a bit…fast don't you think?" JJ said looking at me quizzically.

"You don't think I haven't thought of that?" I groaned letting my head fall back onto my bed from my spot on the floor.

"You gonna tell him?" She asked lying on her stomach.

I snorted, "Do I look stupid? Of course not." I shook my head.

"Why not? He's crazy about you too, you know." She stated.

"Whatever JJ." I sighed shutting my eyes.

"I'm serious Max! You two are _the perfect couple_! You even do that eye conversation thing that I don't' think anyone else on _earth_ can do!" she gasped exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes at her melodramatic display. "JJ, we've been going out a month! No one says I love you after a _month_!"

"Since when have you ever followed the rules?" She huffed.

I groaned, there was no point in arguing with her she wouldn't give in.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was in my room doing my science homework when she came in.

"Hey Fang." I internally groaned. What the hell was she doing here?

"Hey…Uhm, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up from my desk and walking over to her, ready to shove her out and lock the door behind her.

"I thought we could talk about a few things." She whispered her hand resting on my chest.

"Listen I really think you should-"

Max's P.O.V.

I had spent the last hour and a half contemplating telling Fang how I felt, the pessimistic side urged me not to say anything; that he would run for the hills but the ever hopeful optimist told me to just go for it; maybe he felt the same way.

'_You can always tie him to a chair and make him listen'_ I rolled my eyes remembering JJ's advice when I finally got the courage to come over to his dorm. My hand was lifted, ready to knock when I heard her voice. What was _Lisa_ doing in Fang's room?

My heart which had already been pounding loudly in my ears picked up it's pace when she spoke.

"I thought we could talk about a few things…"

Deciding that that was enough I hesitantly opened the door and the loud thumping in my ears stopped.

I felt sick when I took in the scene before me. Lisa's arms were thrown around Fang's neck and she was on her toes so that she could kiss him. I couldn't see his face but I didn't need to, his hands gripped her waist tightly and that was enough of an answer.

Clicking the door shut I rested my forehead against the wood for a moment then I left feeling the tears come.

_That's what you get Maximum, you play with fire and you get burned_. I didn't know where to go, JJ would be in the dorm and she was the last person I wanted to talk to right now and I couldn't very well go sit on a bench and cry. So I went somewhere I knew I would be alone but I also knew it would make it worse. I went to the bottom of the field and sat under the now abandoned tree.

**eh, hate me all you want but they couldn't just be the happy couple so there, it's cliche i know but i don't care! two chapters in one day that's why it's short lol, i'm chuffed but please review for both! please please please!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION= FASTER UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	19. she saw

Fang's P.O.V.

I was still brushing my teeth from Lisa's kiss over an hour ago. Iggy was laughing beside me; he thought this was the funniest thing ever! I was going to kill him. I had attempted to shove Lisa off of me but damn she's strong! And besides I really don't like her but that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt her. So as quickly as I could and as carefully I ripped her off of me, glaring daggers at her.

*Flashback*

_She was panting and grinning from ear to ear ignoring my glare. "Get out." I ordered and she stared at me in confusion._

"_Why?" the sad thing was she sounded genuinely confused. _

"_." I ordered again and tears came to her eyes but that didn't make my anger go away._

_She ran out the room crying and I shook my head, my hand tugging at my hair in frustration. "Why me?" I mumbled._

*End Flashback*

"Shut up." I growled at Iggy standing up and wiping my mouth. "God, I think she smokes."

Taking in my horrified expression Iggy just about keeled over he was laughing so hard. I punched him hard and left the bathroom, heading for Max's Dorm. I needed to tell her before I got castrated when Lisa spread some outrageous rumour around. I knocked on the door and JJ answered; her I-pod in hand and a book in the other.

Her eyes twinkled when she saw me and she had to stop herself from bouncing up and down on the spot. "Hey Fang!" She sang happily.

"Hi JJ, have you seen Max?"

She frowned at me and her eyes lost the twinkle. "She's not with you?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "She went to go talk to you."

"When?" I asked, I'd probably passed her on my way here.

"About an hour ago."

I froze my pulse quickening. Shit!

"You ok?"

"No, I'm not." I swore loudly spinning around and running out of the girls dorms.

Oh god, please don't let Max have seen it! I internally begged but I already knew the answer. Max had come to talk to me over an hour ago and she wasn't in her dorm and she wasn't at mine. Where the hell did she go?

It took me a further hour to check just about the entire campus and I was a little relieved when I found her at the bottom of the field under the tree where I had taken her last night.

"Max!" I called coming down the incline.

Her head snapped up and her bloodshot eyes met mine. "Go away." She hissed icily her jaw clamping shut.

_You made her cry!_ _Way to go idiot_. I yelled at myself kneeling beside her. "Max-"

"Just- just leave me alone Fang." Was she begging? No, Max would never beg... "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Listen, what you saw-" she cut me off again! I wanted to strangle her! She had to listen.

"Wasn't what it seemed, right? You could at least me a little more creative." She snapped her anger rising now and tears brimming her eyes.

"You're not letting me explain!" I practically yelled instantly feeling bad for raising m voice at her. This wasn't meant to become a fight, I was meant to grovel and beg and she was meant to resist and then finally give in and we would kiss and everything would be fine. But things never go as planned, do they? Especially when regarding Maximum Ride, she was the most unpredictable person on earth!

"You don't need to! Just. Go. Away!" She yelled back standing and storming off.

"No, you're going to listen to what I have to say." I insisted catching her arm and stopping her.

"Why should I?" apparently she wasn't over yelling at me. I really didn't blame her but when Max yells at me at me I don't think.

Yes that is my excuse for what I said next. "Because I freaking love you and I think that's worth listening too!"

Everything went silent and Max just gaped at me. Oh god, did I really just say that? I instantly started panicking. _No no no! You'll ruin everything you idiot_!

"You-what?" She stuttered eyes like a doe caught in the headlights.

"I love you." I whispered releasing her arm and shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

The silence dragged on forever and when I finally looked up at her she was thinking.

What could she be thinking about right now? The possibilities were endless. She was probably finding the politest way to tell me to back off.

I wanted to take the words back, it was too early and she didn't feel the same way. I had officially messed everything up.

"You love me?" She asked again and I nodded lamely. "I swear to god Dente if you are just saying that I will shoot you, cut you up-"

I couldn't help myself she had basically accepted the fact that I had said that I loved her after dating for a month and now she was babbling. She was so cute when she babbled. I took hold of her hand and tugged her forward; since she wasn't expecting it she crashed into my chest and I connected our lips in the next second before she could say anything.

After tensing for a second she relaxed, kissing me hard. I replied by kissing her with as much love as I could which resulted in us falling over and tumbling in the grass.

Max just laughed and I attacked her neck covering every inch with kisses.

***grumble grumble* I know its cliché and very predictable.**

**I am trying really hard to make everyone happy but could you possibly help me with things that you would really like to see happen in this? I don't want this to end soon and by the sounds of it neither do you guys so please help me.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	20. i want to drop the bet

OoOoOoO

I was screwed, I was so _so_ screwed. When I told Max I loved her it had just been a way to get her to listen but now here I am lying on my bed wondering if I was actually telling the truth.

Either way I had to get Ryan to drop the bet, I couldn't do it anymore. Even if I wasn't in love with Max she deserved better. I couldn't sleep so my thoughts just got more and more muddled.

Seven came and I still hadn't slept but I didn't care, I was a man on a mission today. I had to find Ryan and somehow convince him to drop the bet.

"Hey Man, you ok? You don't look so good." Iggy observed on our way to first class. Crap, Max would notice if I looked tired and that would lead to questions which would lead to me telling her the truth and then she would punch my lights out and never talk to me again.

"Didn't get any sleep last night." I admitted rubbing my eyes.

"Why? You sleep like a log." Iggy chuckled and I would have glared at him if I didn't have other things to worry about.

"I have to finish this bet with Ryan. I can't do it Igs, I can't betray her like that." I shook my head feeling the shame bubble in my chest.

I shouldn't have accepted the bet that day.

"Well, it's a bit late now, you betrayed her the day you took it."

_Yeah, way to make me feel better Igs_. I internally complained but I couldn't voice it because he was right. "I know alright? It wasn't one of my best decisions." I grumbled.  
"What wasn't?" JJ's voice came from behind us and I tensed slightly knowing that with JJ came Max.

I felt a hand slip into mine and she gave it a small squeeze. "Morning." Max said happily kissing my cheek.

"Morning." I replied, hoping she didn't notice anything. I was scared -yes you heard me- to look her in the eye so to avoid eye contact I pulled her into my side, my arm around her waist.

We separated from JJ when we reached science and Iggy went ahead of us into the classroom.

"You look tired." Max noted tracing the circles under my eyes.

"Stayed up late doing homework." I lied and she smiled.

OoOoOoO

I didn't see Ryan until sixth period and by then I was very twitchy. I needed to get this over with, I was getting paranoid. What if Ryan told someone and then they tell Max before i can explain? I'm pretty sure we have established that that would end _badly._

"Ryan, I need to talk to you." I said sitting beside him and waving off the girl who usually sat there.

"Hey Fang, long time no talk buddy. You've been too busy chatting up Maxie I see." He smirked at me and i clenched my jaw.

"I want to drop the bet." I stated simply and ryan gawked at me for a second before busting out laughing.

"Ha! Nice one Fang." He patted my back turning to Tara but I gripped his shoulder firmly.

"I'm not joking."

"You haven't fallen for her have you? Ha! She's going to be thrilled when she finds out."  
"You dare tell Max about this." I hissed grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "One word of this Ryan and I swear to god…"

"Wow, chill man, fine. Bet's dropped ok? Peace." He pushed me off him and stood up shaking his head.

Max's P.O.V.

I was by my locker looking for my English book when someone leant against the lockers beside me.

"Hi Max." ugh, Ryan.  
"What?" I groaned closing my locker and walking off, Fang was waiting for me by my dorm. He said he needed to talk to me about something.

"Naw, I was just wondering how things are going with you and my boy." He grinned and I saw a flash of triumph in his eyes.

"why would you care?" I asked carefully. This wasn't right, something was up.

"I have every right to care Maxie." There was that look in his eyes. it was making me nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

He just gave me that look again that left me feeling really uneasy.

Shaking it off I ditched him, not in the mood for his cryptic crap.

"Hey." I greeted Fang when I reached the dorm.

"Hi." He sighed his hand going to his hair.

"What's up?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"JJ and Igs, are fighting."

I heard an extremely loud yell and seconds later Iggy stormed out of the girls dorms. A little shocked at Iggy's fuming expression I turned to Fang in question.

He shrugged, "I got here and you could hear them in your room." Was all he said.

"Ok, I better go talk to JJ. You handle Iggy."

**Another short one but tough, I am trying to decide on whether or not Max finds out about the bet now. Please review guys! Please please please please please! I'm trying to beat my 700+ record for firefighter: the chiefs daughter!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	21. YOU TOLD HER?

_Knock knock_. "JJ?" I crack open the door and poke my head in. my friend is sitting on her bed, head down and tears falling into her lap. "Hey." I was at her side in a millisecond. "What happened?" I asked softly, picking up the box of tissues on her bedside table and handing her one.

"He's such a jerk!" She growled angrily wiping away her tears and looking up at me.

"What did he do?" I asked again really wanting to know what had made her cry.

She shook her head and sighed, "It doesn't matter. He was just being an arse." She admitted.

I felt slightly better; maybe I wouldn't have to beat the crap out of Iggy after all. But I hoped Fang was having more success with Igs.

Fang's P.O.V.

"Yo Igs!" I called after him trying to catch up. I had no idea where he was going, but he was planning on getting there damn fast. "Iggy!" I yelled and that seemed to get his attention. He spun around, his blue eyes flaring with anger.

"You better tell her Fang." He hissed venomously at me and I froze. Whoa, I'd known Iggy for years and I had never heard him sound so angry. Iggy just didn't get angry, he was always chilled.

"What are you on about?" I asked putting my hands up in surrender.

"You tell Max, what you've done or JJ's gonna do it for you." He growled and that set me off.

"YOU TOLD HER!" I roared, now successfully pissed off.

"No you ass, I didn't tell her!" Iggy defended, "She figured it out!" he yelled back at me, we were both shooting daggers at each other by this point and all the people that had been around had either run off or stopped to watch.

I paused for a moment, trying hard to find a way to get JJ to keep quiet. The bet was dropped! If JJ told Max now everything was over, I knew for a fact that Max would never speak to me again. "And what did she say?" I asked calmly deciding that if the entire school knew it wouldn't really help my predicament.

"She said that you have a week to tell Max for yourself otherwise she's doing it. As for me and her I'm pretty sure she just dumped me." He said sourly and I nodded.  
"Sorry Igs." I sighed.

Iggy's anger evaporated and he nodded accepting my apology. 

Max's P.O.V.

An hour later and I was on my way to the guys dorms hoping Fang would have some more info on what happened between Iggy and JJ.

I knocked on the door and Iggy answered, I could hear Fang's music in the background so I was sure he was there.

"Hey Max." Iggy gave me a hesitant smile obviously waiting for me to blow.

"Don't worry Igs, you're safe. For now." I winked at him and he breathed out in relief.

"So how much does JJ hate me right now?" he asked closing the door.

"Hard to say, she refuses to tell me what you fought about." Iggy and Fang instantly looked at each other. Ignoring their weird behaviour I carried on, "Care to shed some light on the incident?"

I looked pointedly at Fang who shrugged, in a don't-ask-me kinda way.

"I give up." I sighed when no one said anything, "Alright since you two have taken to being mutes I am going to leave now." I shook my head, picking up Fang's I-pod on my way out. "I'm borrowing this." I called behind me.

"Ok."

"Geeze!" I gasped feeling Fang's breath on my neck.

He chuckled closing the door when we were out in the hall.

"Never, ever do that again!" I hissed which only made his eyes sparkle with amusement.

I so badly wanted to slap that expression off his face but then I'd have to deal with him making me feel guilty for the next week and a half.

"I would hit you right now-"

He cut me off, "But you love me so you're going to let me go!" he said cheerfully and I shook my head unable to keep a small smile from appearing on my face when his eyes swirled with happiness when he said that.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I waved it off and he pouted.

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "You coming?" I asked gesturing down the hall.

He took me head and started tugging me along.

"You are mental I hope you know that."

"Eh, what can I say?" He shrugged "Have you met my best friend?"

"True, very true." I agreed. "where are we going?"

He opened his mouth so speak but I cut him off

"If you say it's a surprise I will hit you, consequences be damned." I warned and he chuckled. 

**Random and stupid I know but pelase review, I was sooo happy when I got home and checked my emails! 62 reviews for IL, Assassination and bets!**

**Thank you sooo much guys! Dyu think we cud do it again!  
**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION= UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	22. she knows

When Saturday rolled round I had basically given up getting JJ to talk to Iggy and she'd been acting weird. I mean I was so sure her and Fang were getting on great but now she refuses to even be in the same room as him. Of course I asked him about it and he said he didn't know. They're all terrible liars. They're keeping something from me and I don't like being kept out the loop.

"Max!" Angel screeched running from the opposite end of the park and bolting towards me.

"Hey Ange." I laughed when she ran into my arms and I spun her around.

"You didn't visit, you promised." Her bottom lip trembled and I knew she'd start crying if I didn't do something.

"I'm sorry, but I've been really busy." I apologised sitting on the bench. Fang was still quite far away since he didn't run. I dug in my backpack and pulled out a super sized lollipop and I mean this thing was about the size of my head. What can I say? I had sucking up to do and she _was_ only five.

She squealed happily and clapped. "Thank you" She gasped taking it and staring at it like it held the answer to life itself.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Why don't you go play? Fang and I will be here ok?"

"Okay." She sang skipping off with her lollipop in hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that you know." Fang stated trying to fight a smile.

"Well I figured that she wouldn't finish it today so you're the one who's gonna deal with a hyper five year old."

He stared at me in horror, "D'you really hate me that much?"

I pretended to think about it and he was having none of that he pulled me to him kissing me hard.

On Monday morning on my way to Science I ran – unfortunately – into Lisa. Oh joy of joys.

Her nose turned up in disgust and I rolled my eyes when she put her hands on her hips. "Max."

"Lisa." I boredly agnowledged.

"So how're things going with you and Fang?" She sneered, a grin in place. What the hell was with people? Ryan, Lisa, even JJ. I was obviously missing something.

"Why don't you go jump in a hole, you'd be doing everyone a favour."

And that my dear readers, is why I am in detention – well not exactly _that _more like Lisa's reaction. She attempted to hit me, not a good plan. I was trying really hard to figure out what no one was telling me, I thought over everything; what Ryan said, JJ's weird new hatred of Fang, Fang's weird behaviour the last week and I was sure JJ and Iggy's fight also had something to do with it…

Third Person's P.O.V.

Fang was pacing the length of his room, Iggy was in the Library researching something so he was alone. He'd texted Max a few minutes before and asked her to come over. It was his last day he needed to tell her now before JJ did. He'd been in a full blown panic attack the last few days trying to find a way to tell Max in a way that she would fully understand that he loved her but he was out of time now, he was just going to dive in headfirst and hope it wasn't shallow. He'd almost been relieved when Max got detention for punching Lisa it would give him an extra two hours to plan what he was going to say. Of course he was so nervous and worried he still had no clue how to even start the conversation.

When Max did arrive ten minutes later he was sure he was about to explode from pent up stress.

She sat down on the bed silently and Fang was too distracted with worry to notice her stiff posture and blank eyes.

"Max I have to tell you something." His voice sounded almost pained but she knew better than to believe that, after all he was Fang Dente and everyone knew he was a damn good actor.

"How much?" her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it as if she had shouted the words at him.

How could she know? He hadn't told anyone and Ryan had been sworn to secrecy and JJ had sworn not to tell Max until tomorrow! "You knew?" He stuttered out, feeling like a complete and utter imbecile. He knew what it meant of she knew about the bet. He knew it would all end and he didn't know what to do about it. She would never believe him.

She shrugged fiddling with her hands in her lap like she always did when something was bothering her. "T'was just a hunch really." He tried to read into her words, it would usually be so easy she was like an open book to him. He had to stop himself from backtracking when he noticed how hollow her words were how void of all emotion they were and that scared him.

"How…?" Was all he could choke out. He could feel his throat closing, could feel his blood running cold. This couldn't be happening, not now after everything that had happened.

She let loose a humourless laugh and shook her head, shooting him a fleeting glance before concentrating on her hands once again. "It's not the first time it's happened to me." she explained nodding slightly. "Everyone wants to see who can break the _unbreakable_ Maximum Ride." Her voice was bitter like even just speaking the words was against everything she was.

"Max-" he started, he needed to explain to her that it was real that it had started out as just a bet but… he had gotten to know her and now… now he was pretty sure he was in love with her but she cut him off before he could continue.

"It's fine Fang, really. I'm used to it by now." She assured standing up and pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "Bye."

And then she was gone. Just like that he had lost her, he hadn't even bothered to go after her. He knew what he had done, knew the pain she was no doubt feeling because there was something he was 100% sure about. Maximum Ride had fallen in love with him, just like he had planned. What he _hadn't_ planned was that he would love her too.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUM! Lol, review or Fang doesn't fix it. no joke! Hahaha! I no it's been a while but I've been writing a lot for Assassination…oops… reviews?**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION= UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	23. You messed up bigtime

Fang's P.O.V.

I was completely numb. That's really the only way to describe how I was feeling right then. I was sitting on my bed with my head in my hands trying to figure out what I could do because there was no way in hell I was leaving it like this. I would fix it if it was the last thing I did.

Iggy wasn't even bothering to cheer me up anymore, he was just listening to music on his I-pod and I felt a pang in my chest. Max still had my I-pod. That meant that she'd have to come and give it back didn't it?

The door flew open and my head snapped up to land on an extremely angry JJ. "You are the frickin lowest of the low." She hissed so acidically that she rivalled Max.  
I didn't reply, she really thought I didn't know that?  
She threw something hard at my head and my hand snapped out just in time to catch my I-pod. "You come near her again and I will have no problem with killing you myself Dente." She spat angrily. "She doesn't deserve this." And then she was gone leaving me staring at my I-pod like it had just crushed all my hopes which it technically had.

"You messed up big man." Iggy sighed standing up and leaving the room after JJ.

Why did everyone keep saying that!

Max's P.O.V.

I was totally numb(Yes I started their P.O.V.'s the same on purpose) ; I couldn't feel anything except the beating of my heart which I'm sure has slowed considerably since he'd confirmed my fears.

_You knew it all along so you can't even say it was a surprise_. That little voice sang and you want to know what's sad? I didn't even bother arguing with it because I knew that it was right. I'd suspected Fang from the beginning but I let myself believe that maybe he'd changed. I'd never felt so betrayed in my life but I knew it was all self inflicted.

Thankfully we finished school early that week so as soon as I got home I feigned being sick and hightailed it up to my room. Mom said I did look really pale so she didn't argue and let me stay in bed. It was now Saturday and I was still in bed with my I-pod on full blast hoping that maybe my brain could go numb too. I didn't want to think about him but guess what? He's all I can think about.

I didn't hear the door burst open or the two giggling girls that ran into my room until they were on top of me yanking my earphones out. "Alright Missy, you've been moping around for two days are you seriously going to let Fang Dente of all people get you down?" Ella demanded, pulling the blanket off of m while Nudge threw open the curtains.

I groaned and flopped over, burying my head under my pillow.

"Don't be difficult! We're trying to help you! And you know the only way to make him see what a total arse he is, is to get a complete make-over!" Nudge babbled and I blocked her out. Shopping and nails were the last things I wanted to do. Why couldn't they just let me mope?

"Just leave me alone." I Grumbled but Ella snatched my pillow away.  
"No way, Fang needs to pay and maybe it'll get your mind off of things."

When Sunday afternoon came I was dreading going back to school, I didn't want to face them all. Yeah you heard me, the day I figured it out it spread like wildfire so now I can't walk down a hall without getting laughed at or pitying looks from everyone.

Mom had insisted I pack some medicine even though I explained to her that if I'm feeling ill I'll go to the nurse.

"I'm worried about you honey, you've barely said a word to anyone since you got home and you agreed to let Ella give you a make-over." Mum's nose wrinkled and I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"She wouldn't shut up about it so I just let her do it. Sorry I've been quiet." I apologised and she hugged me tight. I hope that eased her worries, I didn't need my mum worrying about something stupid _I_ did.

"I'm here if you need to talk about anything you know that right?" her eyes were filled with concern and I felt even worse.

I nodded, "I have to go before JJ comes and hauls me back to the dorm." I waved goodbye to my parents and walked off. When I turned a corner so that I was out of sight of the car I pulled up my hoodie and started off again refusing to look at anyone.

I heard her high pitched giggle – if you can even call it that – before I saw them.  
I felt my heart constrict in my chest when I almost walked straight into Fang. I didn't look up at him but mumbled a quick sorry before heading in the opposite direction with tears stinging my eyes.

"Ugh, she really is pathetic." I hear Lisa say with disgust.

Yeah I really was.

**Short I know but I don't think I'll be posting Long ones while they're all mopey and sad and not doing anything about it.**

**Review and tell me how much of an idiot Fang is! Lol.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	24. Two more days

Fang's P.O.V.

"Shut up." I hissed and Lisa's eyes widened, "Don't you _dare_ speak about Max like that."

She stared at me in fear and I shook her off walking away.

Time for explanations, no I was not voluntarily hanging out with Lisa I had been in the quad when I saw Max getting out of her parents car and I was so concentrated on her I didn't actually notice Lisa who had come over and started giggling like the idiot she is.

As I walked away I tried to figure out what had happened in the last four days. Max looked different I mean I didn't get a good look at her since she just about ran to get away from me but under the hoodie I could make out flashes of blue in her hair. _Two days Max, just another two days_…

Max's P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me dropping face first onto my bed still trying to fight back the tears. He was with _Lisa_, of all people he chose Lisa. Tired of keeping the tears back I let them come needing away to get rid of all my emotions.

Ella wasn't going t be happy, my make-up would be smudged now but I wasn't planning on coming out until I absolutely had to.

There was a soft nock on the door and JJ's gentle voice reached my hears through the sobs, "Hey." The bed dipped as she sat beside me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"He's not worth your tears." She murmured but with raw hate under those words.

I turned my head to the side sniffing, "Lisa JJ, he's with _Lisa_!" I choked out tears pouring down my cheeks.

"They'll make the perfect couple, two self-absorbed idiots." She cracked a smile which dropped when I didn't return it, "Listen Max I love you I do, you're my best friend but you need to get over him. He really isn't worth it. I am totally with Ella on this one, you need to go out and meet new people and show that arse what he lost. Remember what they say you don't know what you have until it's gone."

I appreciated everyone's attempts to cheer me up but it really wasn't making a difference.

"I love him JJ." I whispered.

"No you don't." She said firmly with a shake of her head, "You love who you thought he was but he isn't that kind loving person Max and you need to face that sooner rather than later." She patted my shoulder and stood. "Now I don't want you to think that I'm betraying you or anything but I'm meeting Iggy. Is that ok?" she asked and I gave her a disbelieving look.

"It's not Iggy I have a problem with JJ." I told her and she beamed at me.

"Thanks Maxie."

_Why couldn't things be easy for me_? I asked myself.

**It's extremely short I'm sorry! But please review!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION= UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	25. why did she change everything?

"Ok Maxie! Time to get changed!" Ella sang letting herself into my dorm without any warning. I was still in bed and groaned pulling the blankets over my head in an attempt to go back to sleep.  
"Oh no missy! You are getting up now or we won't be ready in time and besides this is the only way I can get revenge for that imbecile breaking my big sister's heart so up you get." She pushed me out of bed. Can you believe it? She actually pushed me out of bed and I landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ella." I groaned, "Please just leave me alone." I begged but she wasn't having any of it. She took hold of my arm pulling me up with all her strength – Which is not a lot, trust me.

"Please just let me do this Max." She pleaded and of course set her bambi eyes on me. Grrr it even works when it comes from teenagers. I'm officially too soft.

"Stupid bambi eyes." I grumbled getting up. Let the torture begin.

An hour later I was picking up my bag ready to head to science.

"Wait!" Ella cried digging through my drawers to find something. "This!" She grinned proudly holding up – was that seriously Fang's watch? She'd lost it.

"Why in hell would I wear his watch?" I asked completely confused and more than a little upset. He'd lost it a few weeks ago, how'd it get into m drawer?

"Because, just trust me. It's like the ultimate test. If he asks for it back or tells someone else to ask you like Iggy then he really is that much of an imbecile. If he see's it and lets you keep it he's silently telling you that he was wrong. You can so play that to your advantage." She rambled and I'd had enough. I didn't like it but anything to make her shut up. I grabbed the watch from her and put it on. Man it was huge, why would he voluntarily wear this? It felt like a ton of bricks.

"Can I go now?" I asked, "I'm going to be late."

"Oh one more thing." Ella said quickly.

I gave her an exasperated look and she smiled, "Go kick ass."

I couldn't help but laugh; she was a pain in the butt most of the time but I loved my little sister. "Thanks Ells."

"Any time." She saluted me and I walked out shaking my head.

Ok your late, doesn't matter it's not like everyone's gonna definitely notice you or anything (Insert eye roll here). I bet that was part of Ella's plan, force Fang to see me. so I stood in front of the door for a second before opening it and walking in. Mr Anderson was mid-lecture and stopped when he noticed me. Of course this meant that the entire class turned their attention on me.

"Care to explain why you are so late Miss Ride?" Mr Anderson seemed quiet surprised and I cursed Ella, why did she have to change everything? I didn't even look like myself. Well Ella's simple explanation is that 'I need to prove to Fang that I've moved on'. Whatever.

"Sorry." I mumbled and hurried to the empty desk at the back of the class. Fang had moved back to where he had originally sat beside Ryan the day after we 'broke up' so I was by myself again. I wasn't about to complain because I didn't think I could handle it if he was still sitting beside me.

I could feel every pair of eyes on me as I quickly unpacked my books. Mr Anderson snapped out of it and continued with his lecture and everyone went back to listening or spacing out. All except one person. Ten minutes later and I could still feel his eyes boring into me, I had promised myself that I wouldn't make eye contact but me being me I chanced a glance at him and instantly regretted it. His endless onyx eyes locked with mine and I was lost, I could feel the tears coming again and tore my gaze from his moving to pull my hair to the side to hide from him only to remember that Ella had cut it all off so my bob really wasn't much use.

I went through the rest of Science concentrating hard on what Mr Anderson had to say for the first time in recorded history. I needed a distraction and schoolwork was the perfect escape but I still listened out for the bell only keeping the things I absolutely needed on my desk so that I could get out of there the first chance I got.

Fang's P.O.V.

There was no way I was going to be able to wait two whole frickin days! I still couldn't believe it, she'd walked into science wearing a short dark blue shirt, a white button up shirt and a loose dark blue tie and a pair of_ heels_. She'd even cut her hair into a bob and the blue streak I had seen under her hoodie? Yeah turns out I wasn't seeing things. Now that coupled with the skirt, heels and _make up_? Every guy in the school would be after her! No way was I letting that happen.

"We need to speed things up." I said to Iggy at the end of science.

"Why? Everything's been sorted for Wednesday Fang." Iggy looked slightly annoyed.  
Did he not just see her! My sanity wouldn't last until tomorrow, never mind Wednesday!

I growled and fisted my hair. Think! You need a plan man! And then I had a light bulb moment.

**Yeah…randomness but anyway!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	26. Dylan

Max's P.O.V.

I was by my locker half way through the day when he finally decided to approach me. I would have run fro cover but I stood my ground, hiding behind the thin door of the locker pretending to be digging for something at the back.

"Max."

My heart gave a thump and taking a deep breath I closed my locker slowly turning to face him.

"Fang." I said as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't make eye contact but looked straight past him.

I heard him sigh softly, "You're not even going to look at me?" he asked sadly and I suddenly felt extremely angry at him. unbelievable! Breaks my heart, humiliates me and now he wants to be all buddy buddy! I was so close to hitting him.

My fists clenched and I set my flaring eyes on him. "What do you want." I snapped angrily and he winced. I had to stop myself from grinning proudly about that.

His hand was in his hair and he looked down probably thinking about what to say. He frowned and I looked down too, he was staring at his watch. "You still have my watch?" he breathed and I my anger dissipated.

"What do you want?" I asked again hopelessly.

He opened his mouth to speak but JJ came running up to me. "Max! Dylan's waiting for you! Get your arse moving woman!" She ordered and I gave her a confused look. She pretended to only just notice Fang then and gave him a disgusted look, "Dente." Then she took hold of my arm and pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was about?" I said forcing my hand out of her grip.

"I called in a favour, my cousins half brother has just moved here so I very nicely asked if he wouldn't mind pretending to be your boyfriend for the next few weeks and once he saw you in the parking lot yesterday he agreed."  
"Uhm…"

"We're going to make Dente so frickin jealous he's going to want to kill himself for using you." She told me knocking my head twice like she was making sure there was still a brain in there.

"This is nt going to end well JJ." I warned and she shrugged.

"When does it ever? Besides Dylan is really hot so you won't have tom many things to whine about."

"Quick question, why was he dropping you off yesterday?"

"Ugh, parents couldn't give a crap if I was in school or not and he's staying with us for a few days so he offered. He has a sweet ride." She said happily and I shook my head.

"He's gonna kill Dylan." Iggy sighed at lunch.

"Exactly!" JJ gasped, "And then he'll come crawling back begging Max to take him back but you won't. We're gonna shoot him down." JJ mushed her potatoes as she spoke the last sentence and Iggy cowered in fear.  
"Hey he's still my best friend. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve this but there's no need to scar the boy forever." He patted JJ's head and she glared at him.

"Mashed potatoes." He shrugged and he hands shot up to her hair to make sure there was none left.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "So tell me exactly what he said." She ordered and I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't get the chance to say anything JJ because of your wonderful timing." I told her and she blushed.

"Sorry, I thought I was doing you a favour." She defended.

"Oh yeah like you were doing be a favour when he set me up without my permission just so that _you_ can get even with _my_ ex-boyfriend." I know, harsh I don't know why I said it but my mind was buzzing with everything that had happened and I didn't have my mental filter plugged in.

When I noticed her hurt expression I immediately apologised. "I'm sorry JJ I didn't mean that."

She brushed it off but the hurt lingered in her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, stuffing her mouth with potatoes so that she didn't have to say anything else.

Iggy shot me a sympathetic look before he stood. "I have a project due for last period that I haven't finished so I'll be in the library." Iggy kissed JJ's head before walking out leaving me and my best friend in a really awkward silence.

"Jay," I sighed and she glanced up at me, "I really am sorry. My head just feels like it's about to explode."

"S'okay." She gave me a small smile. "You want me to call Dylan and cancel it?" She asked, "I should have asked your permission first I know but I was just so psyched about getting back at Fang that I didn't even think about it." She rambled.

I laughed and she paused, "Forgiven and I since he's already agreed…" I trailed off and she grinned.

"Awesome!" She said happily jumping up and down in her seat.

**Another short chapter…sorry guys I know it sucks when they're short but i actually can't come up with ideas. I went to my school for the last time yesterday and had to say goodbye to all my fwends and my great gran is in hospital so it's been a hectic two weeks.**

**Please review and ideas are more than welcome.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!  
**

**Fangrules**


	27. dress shopping

Dress shopping, ugh the worst thing on earth. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I was shopping with anyone BUT JJ. Unfortunately for me JJ has taken it upon herself to find me the perfect dress. Cringe. So you can understand why I insisted I come with her to make sure I didn't end up as a pink puff.

JJ had managed to talk Dylan into being our car monkey for the day, I feel for him I really do. He'll probably end up carrying the bags too and I think we all know that when JJ goes shopping she doesn't come out with one bag.

"Where is he!" She whined loudly foot tapping and driving me insane.

"JJ calm down! It's not even two yet!" I hissed and she glared at me.

"I don't appreciate your snappy attitude Max." She huffed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever." I groaned knowing today would most likely be the day I die.

Death by dresses, not exactly the way I pictured myself going that's for sure.

"I'm gonna kill him! He's never on time!" She complained but stopped when a shiny black BMW drove up to us. "Finally! What took you so long?" She snapped throwing open the back door and sliding in.

"Hello to you too JJ." Dylan chuckled from the front seat. I got in after JJ and was greeted by a pair of bright hazel eyes. "Hey." He gave me a lopsided grin and I will admit I blushed just a little.

"Hi."

"Oh god, you've got all night to be so mushy, will you please drive!" She ordered and Dylan chuckled.

"She's miffed because her boyfriend isn't going to the dance with her." I explained and JJ glared at me murderously.

"What?" I asked with a shrug, "It's the truth." I stated and she pouted.

"Drive!" She snapped and the car started moving.

"Nothing a little retail therapy won't fix." Dylan said and JJ grinned evilly.

Oh he didn't even know the half of it.

-2 hours later-

"Come on, you two are so slooow." JJ whined, "We still have so much to get! I mean really, Max doesn't even have a dress yet!" She gasped eyes wide.  
"Whose fault is that?" Grumbled Dylan and I laughed.

"What did you say?" JJ asked eyeing use quizzically.

Dylan plastered on an innocent smile, "Nothing!"

She put her fingers to her eyes in that I've-got-my-eye-on-you way before walking into the shop.  
Dylan dropped the bags in a big pile by a pink seat. "Dear Lord," He groaned stretching, "How do you put up with her?" He asked completely baffled.

"Years of practice." I admitted seriously watching JJ flit around the store trying to find me a dress but coming up with about four new tops and skirts.

She offered them to me and I shook me head, "Oh no way! I have enough clothes thank you JJ." I stubbornly crossed my arms and stared at her defiantly.

"Party pooper." She grumbled, "You're not even helping you know." She stated matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"Dylan you're in charge of the bags." JJ said sternly and he waved her off.

OoOoOoO

I couldn't feel my brain, why may you ask? Well because the overflow of lace and pink has burned my brain to a crisp.

What was the world coming to? I still hadn't found anything and it was close to five, we had to be back in an hour.

I was lazily running my fingers along a line of dresses, not fully paying attention when one fell off. I picked it up quickly and grinned. Perfect.

OoOoOoO

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" JJ gasped throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight.

I was almost knocked down and dropped the bags I was holding to steady myself. "Whoa."

When she finally released me she noticed the three bags on the floor. "You found something?" She asked a little warily.

"Yes I did."

"You going to show me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." I sang and hightailed it out of the shopping centre before she could say a world.

OoOoOoO

"Please Max! I'm your best friend." JJ complained when we were back in our dorm.

"No." I laughed, "You'll see it tomorrow." I assured but she wouldn't give in.

At almost half eleven that night I finally got sick of her constant whines and threw the bag with my dress in at her head. Much to my sleepy disgust she managed to catch it.

She peeked inside and squealed loudly.

"it's perfect!" She giggled, "Fang. Is. Going. To. Die when he sees you!" She sighed and I shook my head.

Psychopath.

**Ok, random filler chapter but the next chappie is the dance and possibly the end of this fic so pretty please review! Please?**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	28. Confessions

OoOoOoO

"Max keep still or I'm going to mess it up!" JJ hissed holding my face still while trying to do my eyeliner.  
"Stop it!" I whined but she just held me tighter.

"I can and will make you look like a racoon if you don't stop." She threatened and I would have glared at her if I wasn't being blinded by the stick she was currently jamming in my left eye.

_Knock knock knock_.

"Happy now! We're going to be late." She complained before calling behind her, "Come in, the door's open!"

I could hear chuckling but couldn't get a good look of who it was cause of my watery eyes and the fact that JJ was standing in front of the door.

"Hey girls." Dylan slammed the door dropping down on JJ's bed.

"You're early." JJ scolded, "I told you seven thirty."

"And it is," he paused probably glancing down at his watch, "Seven twenty eight so that's only two minutes early."

JJ grumbled something else but I couldn't make it out but I really wasn't going to bother myself with it.

OoOoOoO

The music was pounding in my ears so loud I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. My heart was thudding hard in my chest knowing that at any moment I could run into Fang and I was dreading that. Dylan had his arm around my waist and kept shooting me reassuring smiles which I appreciated but I didn't think I'd feel much better even if I was at home with my moms home made cookies.

"Oi! Max! Get your pretty bum over here now!" Iggy called loudly pushing through the crowds of people. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Igs." I greeted giving him a hug. "What have you done with my best friend?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the fact that JJ wasn't with him. He hadn't asked her but ended up whisking her away the moment we stepped foot in the gym.

"Oh, she's gone to the ladies to 'freshen up'." he rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"She should be back in a few minutes but I thought since I hadn't danced with you yet I may as well take this opportunity." He bowed dramatically and kissed the back of my hand, "My I have the pleasure Miss Ride?" he grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows. I had to restrain my laughter and instead nodded so he pulled me away – no pulled would be the wrong word it was more dragged. Once we were on the dance floor the song changed and Iggy actually squealed. What did JJ see in him? I wondered but laughed at his weird behaviour. I have no idea how long we danced for but it must have been ages because when the slow dancing started I was just about ready to feint. Iggy seemed extremely pleased with himself and just as I opened my mouth to ask what the smug smile was for there was a tap on my shoulder. When I turned to see who it was my eyes locked with two obsidian pools and I felt my already fast heart pick up a notch. Fang.

I was just a little shocked so when he took my hand and placed the other on my waist I didn't hesitate to follow his lead. My brain finally seemed to catch up with my body and I frowned at him, not too sure what he was playing at.

"Any particular reason why you've decided to kidnap me?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

Fang noticed this and winced, "I wanted to talk to you." He admitted, "I didn't know how else to get you alone."

I looked around at the dancing couples who were all staring lovingly into each others eyes and all that mushy stuff. Too bad I didn't get to partake in any of it; instead I was slow dancing with my lying ex-boyfriend.

"So you and Dylan…" he trailed off hoping for me to finish it for him. His eyes were still boring into mine and the truth bubbled out before I could think about it.

"We're not together."

I almost instantly regretted it, wasn't that the whole reason for having Dylan here? To make Fang jealous? God, JJ was so free to shoot me if I got out of this alive. I felt myself blush and hated myself all the more, not a time to be blushing Max! I chastised myself.

Something like hope flashed in his endless eyes and I became even more confused.

"Oh." Was all he said, fighting back a smile which made me angry.

I pushed him away and he frowned in confusion. "What do you want Fang? Haven't you humiliated me enough already?" I was sick of not having the answers I deserved, he had no right to treat me like this and if he didn't start speaking soon I would deck him then and there.

Sadness flooded his eyes and he hung his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered and that was me done, I turned on my heel ready to leave and go hit something but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "No! Hear me out! Please." He begged and I stood rooted to the spot glaring at him.

Obviously taking this as his cue to start explaining and fast he hurried on. "I'm an idiotic self centred bastard, and I'll admit it. Accepting that bet was wrong and I am sorrier than you could imagine but I'm in love with you Max and it took that bet to make me realise it. It was cruel to find out the way you did but I swear to god when I asked you to come to my dorm I was going to tell you! Ask JJ and Iggy! I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you'd do this and I didn't want to lose you." He was full out begging now but what I hadn't realised was that tears were slowly falling down my cheeks and everyone around us had stopped dancing to listen. He took my hands and held them tightly.

"Please Max, I'll do anything, anything at all just give me another chance." He pleaded his eyes so sad and worried and full of love that I just wanted to run but he held my hands tight. "Please?" he breathed releasing my hands but holding me round the waist.

I didn't know what to do; I was caught between believing him and punching him so hard that he lost his memory. I didn't know if I could trust him, what if this was just another lie? I didn't think I could take it. My gaze drifted to the people around us and I found Iggy and JJ just a few feet away. "He's telling the truth." Iggy said and JJ nodded as if to encourage me. I was so confused! While I was having this little internal battle with myself everyone else started to whisper.

"B-but Lisa." I finally managed to choke out and he seemed slightly relieved.

He shook his head furiously, "She's just desperate, I swear there was never anything between her and me; it's always been you."

Oh god, he was too close, I couldn't think straight! I moved to push him slightly back but he was having none of it and instead moved closer until we were only centimetres apart.

"I love you." He breathed and I broke.

I closed the small distance between us and hesitantly pressed my lips to his. It was gentle and sweet and answered every question I had swimming around in my head. When we broke apart everyone started clapping and whooping and Iggy was wolf whistling. Pervert. I rolled my eyes at him and when I looked into Fang's eyes all they held was pure elation and love. A grin spread across his face and he kissed me again, this time slightly harder.

"I love you too." I let out between kisses and he laughed.

I rested my head on his familiar chest and sighed, I didn't know if I'd made the right choice but I didn't really care at that moment. I was with Fang and he loved me and that was all that mattered.

**Tada! There you go the end of Bets always lead to broken hearts. It really is a crappy ending but I hope its ok, I honestly didn't have a clue about how to finish it! I hope you guys enjoyed following this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review guys! You think we could make it to 700 in honour of the end of this fic and the beginning of a new year? **

**You have all been amazing with reviews and I appreciate them so much thank you for everything!**

**Have an amazing 2011!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION= A COMPLETED **

**AND HOPEFULLY SATICEFYING STORY**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/\\\**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**U proved it!**

**Fangrules**


	29. Dawn Dancer: Huntress

**GUYS THIS IS MASSIVELY IMPORTANT!**

**my book is now available for preorder. i'm BEGGING you! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! order it!i need to reach 100 books as soon as possible and i don't think there's anywhere else that i could get a good chunk of those from but here. ive been on this site for over three years now and have built up quite a fan base. please, if you enjoyed any of my fics, give my book a shot. it would mean SO much to me if you did! I know i've been terrible with updating and so forth, but this is my promise, if you guys help me reach 100, i will finish ALL of my unfinished stories by March next i have ten going,i think that's pretty fair don't you? PLEASE GUYS!this is my dream, and you're all so amazing and it would mean so much if you could help me!**

**here is the blurb:**

**Dawn Dancer: Huntress**

_**the next second the floor was gone and i was plummeting downwards. A scream caught in my throat. All i managed to get out was a surprised gasp as Linden disappeared from sight**_

**There is a portal hidden beneath the ruins of a castle, separating this world from another filled with the impossible. Those known as the Talented possess abilities only dreamed about. They are Healers and Elementals, Telepaths and the coveted Arith this world is far from perfect, a war waged half a century ago has divided the inhabitants and a manipulative queen has destroyed any form of resistance. Or so she thought. **

**It was an accident really, one cant plan to stumble through a portal, nor to be trapped in a different world surrounded by children who can do things that should be impossible. Unfortunately for Alais, this is her new reality. She finds herself lost in a tidal wave of secrets, lies and unbearable truths. Who can she trust? She's starting to doubt the one person whom she thought she could depend on, the boy who fell in with her, and is growing more attached to her new life amongst those who share her new-found ability. **

**Things only get more complicated when the Ione - the rebels fighting against the queen - admit that Alais is the only one who can destroy the queen. She has a choice to make - help the rebels bring down the immortal queen or return home, but at a cost.**

**The link!**

**Just type in Leigh Jones Huntress in google, and it is the first site to pop up. if you have trouble. go on to and search the title and the name. i wud post the link but FF is being spastic **

**thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Fangrules**


End file.
